Peligroso Sentimiento
by KatherinaGuzman
Summary: Sesshoumaru se niega aceptar sus sentimientos por ella y decide dejarla ir con los humanos para que sea feliz.Rin por su parte solo ve como su amado Amo,la abandona, y ahora Rin decide ir con una nueva familia a una nueva EPOCA-una historia llena de incógnitas, con muchas controversias,aquí estaremos en la epoca antigua y pero tambien viajaremos a la epoca actual. Leeanla!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola A tod s , bueno este sera mi primer fic, realmente tiene mucha mezcla, aqui empieza por la epoca antigua, pero no nos quedaremos aqui, viajaremos al futuro, y actualizaremos a todos nuestros queridos personajes.. **

**Espero les guste, bueno espero me escriban y me den sus opiniones.. **

**Los personajes son De Rumiko Takahashi.. **

**Bueno a leer! **

**KaterinaG.**

**Capitulo I**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

* * *

><p><em>La batalla bramaba dentro de su cabeza, recordándole dolor y sufrimiento, sangre, corría desesperadamente, quería escapar no podía dejar que la atrapasen, la matarían como lo habían hecho con su familia, sentía que sus piernas ya no daban más, pero debía seguir, el viento y la lluvia hacían sus pasos muchos más lentos, ya no le importaba que sus pies estuviesen descalzos y que su sangre brotara de ellos debido a los golpes con las raíces de los árboles, y las piedras de aquel obscuro bosque, quería terminar con todo ya no quería seguir sufriendo sentía que ya no podía más su alma estaba cansada de todo….. <em>

_Después de tanto correr sintió que los seres que la seguían se había perdido o tal vez cansado de seguirla, paro lentamente su velocidad, y se metió tras un árbol muy grande, de repente sintió una mano tapándole la boca y la otra estrujándola, la arrastró tomándola por el cabello la tiraron bruscamente al suelo.._

_- Jaja! Eres una chiquilla escurridiza! Ahora pagaras por haberte ido! – Le gritaba aquel ser El Lider del grupo que la seguía, en instantes llegaron los demás, un clan de hombres lobos todos con cara deformada y con mucha sangre en sus garras. _

_- Al fin la conseguiste hermano, ahora hay que MATARLA! – decía uno de los que se había unido recientemente a la emboscada sus ojos solo reflejaban odio muerte, deseo de sangre. _

_- no..o.. por favor.. y..o solo quería … - suplicaba, ya sus ojos no podían ver con claridad a causa de tantos golpes recibidos._

_- Niña estúpida! Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos ir asi y ya!? … Han! Matala! – dio la orden a uno del grupo. _

_- Sera un placer Señor…. – luego de eso solo sentí una gran puñalada en mi costado… me estaba muriendo … lloraba quería gritar pero no podía.. me quería mover! –_

De un salto me desperté, sintiendo unos curiosos ojos ámbar en mi rostro, me sentía mojada y era a causa del sudor en mi frente, ya iban 12 noches teniendo la misma pesadilla, en cada una me asesinaban de una manera cada vez más horrible..

-De nuevo Rin?- Estaba preocupado .. se le notaba en sus ojos.. detrás de una capa de frialdad sabia que se preocupaba, para tener ocho años me sentía muy consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, y entre eso estaba el, mi señor Sesshoumaru.. había pasado casi un año entero desde que me había salvado esa noche en el bosque, había aprendido a viajar con el y ayudarlo en cierta manera cada vez que tenía que pelear, o enfrentar a su ansiado enemigo Naraku.. Afortunadamente ese enemigo de mi Señor había muerto hace 12 días exactamente.. desde aquella batalla no había podido dormir bien todas las noches me azotaban esa horribles pesadillas en las que me seguían los mismos lobos que acabaron con la vida de mi familia y casi con mi vida..

No sabía que responderle, solo quería que el no se preocupara, aunque no lo demostraba desde la primera noche en que comencé a tener estas desagradables pesadillas, siempre que abría los ojos el estaba ahí, preguntándome si estaba bien.. Dentro de mi inocencia yo.. Lo quería .. de hecho crei sentir algo como amor hacia mi amo, creo que es por el hecho de que me salvo la vida.. pero era algo muy profundo.. quería dormir en sus brazos, ya una vez lo había hecho, y fue la mejor noche de mi vida esa noche no soñé nada, solo estaba para el, en sus brazos..

-Amo.. no.. no me ha pasado nada jaja – era lo que me quedaba mentirle y reirme con mucha dificultad, pero lo logre rei y el solo me miro, se levanto y se fue.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente cuando me levante el no estaba ahí, voltee a ver todos los ángulos que me permitía mi cuello, y al único que encontré fue al señor Yaken, estaba sentado con una cara que parecía no tener un muy buen ánimo, me levante y camine hasta donde estaba el pequeño sapo.<p>

-Buenos Días Señor Yaken! – con mucho ánimo le salude, y para lo que me vio con una cara que jamás habría imaginado que pusiera, en su rostro demostraban muchas emociones, por un lado se veía molesto, por otro con nostalgia y confusión, y por otro lado muy en su interior tristeza…

- Niña… el Amo se ha ido por unos momentos, allá – señalo una hoguera cerca de un árbol cercano – hay comida para ti, luego de que comas nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que el amo bonito regrese.. – Solo eso me dijo se levanto y cambio de lugar para sentarse … se alejo de mi.. no sabía que pasaba.. nunca el Señor Yaken me había tratado así..

Comí y esperamos a el Amo Sesshoumaru, ya el sol estaba en su punto más alto, los nervios empezaron a hacerme efecto, no sabía porque pero algo me decía que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder…

Luego de tanta espera, el Señor Yaken no me dirijia la palabra, aunque tantas veces me levante y busque flores, jugué con Ah-Un, y no me decía ni una palabra… Se escucharon unos pasos .. y ahí estaba el .. De pie con su normal porte de Lord , mirándome , camino haci mi y se detuvo al estar lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara con mucha claridad..

-Rin te vas… – Queee! No podía a donde iba a ir.. me lo dijo tan convencido, tan serio, tan contundente, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ahora que iba a hacer?, es cierto que era muy madura para su edad, pero eso no le restaba a la realidad de que tenia solo ocho años! Era una niña! ..

- Pe..pero Amo.. a don..- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando me dijo.

- A la aldea donde vive la mujer de Inuyasha, allá tendrás comodidades y vivirás con tu especie. – Era por eso? Porque no era de su especie? Por eso me botaba? Ya no me quería a su lado por no ser de su especie? Por ser una débil humana?.. no …no .. es que .. no podía aceptar que su amo le estuviese diciendo eso..

- No Amo por favor, no me haga esto, yo estoy bien con usted, Rin se portara bien, no será un estorbo..- Las Lagrimas querían salir con tanta fuerza que solo una se escapo..

-Yaken! – Grito.

-Si Amo Bonito..- El Sapo corrió a lo que más podía .

- Prepara a Ah-Un.- Solo dio la orden y Yaken corrió hacia Ah-Un lo tomo por las riendas y desaparecieron por el bosque, debía alimentarlo si quería llevarlo a hacer un viaje.

- Rin, no estorbas, es tu naturaleza debes estar con tu especie. Así dejaras de soñar esas cosas por las noches. – Dijo eso de espalda a mi, y al terminar fue a un Arbol se sento a esperar al señor Yaken con Ah-Un.

Sabía muy bien que cuando mi amo daba una orden esta debía cumplirse, y también sabia que cuando tomaba una decisión… Esta tenía que ejecutarse.

Ahora que haría sin el?, no quería dejar de estar a su lado, solo quería estar con él, crecer a su lado.. Pero ya el había tomado una decisión.. Dejarla con su "especie"..

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el primer capitulo de esta gran historia!<strong>

**Les comento que no sera muy corta, pero tampoco taan larga... jaja **

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo otro Capitulo de esta historia! espero y les guste! Acepto criticas y tambien ideas! bueno! a leer!**

**Los Personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi !**

**Capitulo II**

** Cambios**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya un año desde que mi Amo me dijo que me fuera, solo le dijo a Yaken que me mandara con Ah-Un y me dejara aquí en los cuidados de la señorita Kagome y su grupo.. en ese entonces estaban destruidos todos mis ánimos, aun no podía creer que mi amo me dejara en manos de esas personas que yo no conocía, me sentía sola, me sentía débil..<p>

Sabia que cuando el señor Sesshoumaru me informo que ya no podía estar a su lado era porque le estorbaba, no podía haber otro significado, que más que por el hecho de ser una simple humana..?

Una vez hablando con el señor Yaken había comentado que Sesshoumaru despreciaba a los humanos, que no sabía que hacía yo con ellos.. En ese momento no lo entendí, y solo le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa... Jamás pensé en que este cambio me hiciera ver lo mucho que le amaba.. Si al menos en mis pensamientos podía llamarlo solo por su nombre me encantaba como sonaba cuando lo pensaba.. Y cuando lo decía con mis propios labios.. A veces cuando nadie me escuchaba lo decía varias veces para deleitarme con el sabor que dejaba su nombre en mi...

-Rin! Ven a comer ya está listo todo!- me gritaba una exterminadora desde lo lejos.

-Si Señorita Sango!- le respondí rápidamente para que no se preocupara.

Casi todos los días desde que había llegado era igual, me levantaba, ayudaba a la Anciana Kaede con la cabaña luego iba a ayudar a la señorita Kagome y a todos los que con ella vivían, solo era por cortesía, creía que se lo debía, ya mi autoestima estaba bastante baja, así que no me importaba ayudarlos .. Y en la noche ayudaba con lo necesario para la comida, luego salía a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, muy cerca de la aldea, no me gustaba alejarme tanto pero necesitaba salir para respirar y pensar en el.. No podía sacarlo de mi mente.. Ya tenía diez y medio.. Ya me había desarrollado, o así lo llamaba la señorita Kagome, me trajo de su época unas cosas largas de tela.. Me dijo que debía ponérmelas cuando empezara mi ciclo de menstruar.. Según lo que me dijo era prematuro el hecho de que me desarrollara a tan temprana edad, y justificaba a veces mis lagrimas y constantes salidas por la noche con algo llamado "hormonas". La apreciaba bastante cuando me tomaba en cuenta y me explicaba cosas de su época, y me contaba cómo era todo en ese mundo, pero me asustaba cuando se ponía a decirme cosas tan intimas..

Camine muy lentamente hacia la aldea nuevamente, sin muchos ánimos de comer, a pesar del año entero que tenía en ese lugar no conseguí volver a tener mi habitual animo.. Aunque las pesadillas había dejado de tenerlas al primer mes de estar ahí, comenzaron unas mucho peor.. Era él odiándome y mirándome con desprecio..

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la aldea en un árbol bastante frondoso, se encontraba un youkai melancólico…<p>

Se arrepentía por haberle dicho de una manera tan tosca que debía irse a esa pequeña niña que con esa mirada llena de inocencia había cautivado una parte muy oculta dentro de su corazón, y sin decir más la dejo en manos de unos humanos que para el solo eran capaces de mantener su vida en equilibrio, pero él los consideraba una buena opción para el crecimiento, desarrollo y educación de ella .. Sabía que cuando creciera seria una mujer maravillosa, lo veía en sus ojos, por eso no dejaría que estuviera al lado de un youkai que cada que tiene un enemigo va tras él a asesinar, no podía darle la paz y tranquilidad que merecía después de tanto sufrimiento a sus cortos 8 años había pasado...Quería lo mejor para ella.

Por eso la había dejado libre, libre para que pudiera crecer feliz y en su habitad.. Todas las noches se acerba al mismo árbol para verla dar su paseo nocturno, le gustaba escuchar como decía su nombre.. La primera vez que la escucho se sorprendió mucho, creía que lo había visto pero muy rápido se percato que no era así, no entendía a los humanos pero quería entenderla solo a ella..

-Todas las noches es igual, Señor Sesshoumaru. Veo que esa niña lo tiene cautivado- le dijo una voz en lo profundo del bosque.

-Que quieres Urasue. No digas sandeces. – respondió calmado. Esa Mujer lo había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo atrás desde que fue una de las noches en que Rin tenía esos sueños perturbadores, quería que ella le diera un remedio para no tener que alejarla, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de esa mujer fue que debía dejarla ir. No seguía ordenes de nadie, pero cuando se trataba de esa _ella_ escuchaba sugerencias.

-Mira Sesshoumaru si vengo es por tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo muy seria, y el solo respondió con un marcado silencio.- Se cómo puedes recuperar a la niña sin hacerle daño, pero hay un precio..-

-Que dices. Qué precio.- le pareció interesante lo que decía la bruja, pero sabía que sus jugarretas tenían precios altos.

-Bueno, ayer caminaba por la aldea donde se encuentra esa niña y escuche una interesante conversación que sostenía la Sacerdotisa y el Inuyoukai, ellos planean algo bastante interesante para esa niña, y en esos planes puedes incluirte tu, es muy fácil, solo déjame explicarte mejor, y también conversamos el precio.- le dijo con mucho interés, le pondría un alto precio, lo sabía.

-Bien. Explícate.- Se volvió perdiendo de vista a la niña que lentamente regresaba a la aldea para la comida. Quería recuperarla.

* * *

><p>En la aldea, un grupo muy peculiar se preparaban para comer, era ya acostumbrado todas las noches sentarse juntos a comer.<p>

-Gracias por la comida!- y así empezaron a comer.. Una de las costumbres de la señorita Kagome... Me gustaba mucho todo lo que ella me enseñaba.

-Rin, hoy has estado mas callada de lo normal, te sientes bien? - inquirió la exterminadora con su habitual mirada de preocupación.

-Es cierto mi niña, te sientes bien? Si deseas mañana vamos con el viejo Houshi para q te examine..- la anciana Kaede siempre estaba muy pendiente de mi salud, supongo que era por el señor Sesshoumaru, debía temerle... Creo.

-Fhe! Tal vez solo este cansada! No ven que todos los días no para, siempre anda de un lado a otro ayudando a la gente de la aldea! Deberías descansar.- Dijo Inuyasha, no quería aceptarlo pero esa niña no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, y sentía aprecio por ella. Se preocupaba.

-Hay Inuyasha no seas exagerado! –le dijo en pequeño Kitsune mirando al inuyoukai.- Rin tranquila que puedes descansar si deseas, te acompañare mañana con la anciana Kaede a visitar al viejo Houshi!.- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-jeje no tengo nada en serio, no será necesario ir con el señor Houshi, gracias a todos, jeje, debe ser eso que dice la señorita Kagome hormonas no? Jeje.- No iba a decirles a todo que lo que sentía era tristeza por su amo que la había dejado ahí, ya debía superarlo, pondría todo de su parte para hacerlo.

-Ahh! Ya sé que hacer contigo Rin! - exclamo Kagome con mucho ánimo.. - Mañana mismo Rin! Te sorprenderé! Eso si, mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, porque lo que pienso hacer es un experimento y quisiera tener tiempo para que intentáramos varias veces!- la mirada de el esposo de la exterminadora la detuvo.. - Porque me vez así Miroku! No estarás mal pensando verdaad?! ..

-Ohhh! Noo noo Señorita Kagome como se le ocurre eso.. Me disculpo debo salir un momento..- Rápidamente se levanto y salió de la cabaña..

-Fhe! Ese monje si es pervertido!.- Dijo Inuyasha aparentando enfado, pero disimuladamente le dirigió una mirada a Kagome. Tenía una idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

Así continuaron hablando de variedades, y comiendo muy amenamente, al terminar la comida, se levantaron y fueron a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser complejo..

* * *

><p>El día comenzó con un hermoso amanecer que se podía apreciar completamente desde la puerta de esa cabaña donde todos los días dormía, estiro lo brazos lo más alto que pudo, ese día había decidido dejar todo atrás para empezar una nueva vida, sería una nueva Rin, renovada, y dispuesta a ser feliz, nunca iba a poder olvidar a Sesshoumaru, pero podía enterrarlo en lo más hondo de su corazón, se había levantado muy temprano porque la señorita Kagome le había dicho que tenían que estar lista para el amanecer, y ahí estaba despierta, y con muchas ganas de saber que era lo que la sacerdotisa tenía pensado hacer.<p>

-Buenos días Rin!- Exclamo Kagome.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome!.- le dijo emocionada, Kagome enseguida noto el cambio en la chica, eso era una buena señal que todo saldría bien.

-Hay Rin! Dime Kagome! Yo creo que ya es hora que me tutees, no es justo que aun me llames así- le dijo emocionada por el cambio de la niña.- Además me haces sentir algo vieja jaaja.- Agrego susurrando.

-Esta bien Señ.. Kagome.. mejor? Jeje.-

-Si!, bueno andando Rin!.- Empezó a caminar.- Ven! Vamos!.- le hizo señas desde la distancia.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kagome esperándola, que sería lo que quería hacer, estaba intrigada, algo parecido a nervios empezaron a surgir en su barriga. Kagome era una mujer muy hermosa, ya estaba casada con Inuyasha, o eso era lo que dijo cuando regresaron muy contentos del otro lado del pozo por donde ella desaparecía casi todas las lunas nuevas, mostrando unas sortijas de algo llamado oro dijeron que estaban casados, ahora eran una pareja comprometida, soñaba algún día tener algo parecido a esa felicidad que veía en los ojos de Kagome o el Inuyoukai, bueno pero no quería ponerse a pensar en cosas tristes, quería enterrar la tristeza para intentar ser feliz sin _él._

Al fin Kagome se había detenido, no entendí muy bien pero estábamos en el árbol sagrado, sabia porque me lo había contado una vez la señorita Sango que ahí fue donde se conocieron Kagome e Inuyasha, y que ese árbol tenia poderes especiales pero no sabía exactamente cuál era la idea de estar ahí, supongo que querría contarme la historia de ella y su marido, o no…

- Ahh… Llegamos Rin! – Dijo Kagome agachándose un poco para tocar las raíces de aquel viejo árbol. – Ven siéntate aquí conmigo. – señalo con su mano la raíz que estaba seca de donde se encontraba ella sentada.

Rin Asintió, ahora si podía confesar, estaba nerviosa, nada mas el hecho de ver la mirada de emoción en el rostro de Kagome la ponía muy nerviosa tenia tramado algo grande. Tomo asiento en donde le señalo la miko y le dedico una mirada para que empezara a explicarle en qué consistía todo.

-Bien Rin, te preguntaras porque te traje hasta aquí verdad?.- Rin contesto asintiendo.- Bueno, primero que todo debo empezar por decirte, que lo es todo. – Enseguida la mirada de Rin se confundió, sabía todo? Es decir todo.. de lo que sentía por Sesshoumaru o sabia porque él me había dejado ahí?. Kagome no podía definir muy bien tantas emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de aquella chica.- Si mi niña.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Escucha se todo lo que paso con Sesshoumaru, se bien que tu manera de actuar este año entero es por él, y también se lo de las pesadillas,.. En este tiempo que hemos convivido creo que nos hemos hecho amigas no es así? .- Rin se sorprendió mucho, no pensaba que se notara tanto, igualmente asintió cuando le dijo lo de ser amigas, por supuesto que la consideraba una amiga, y mucho mas casi como una mama,.- Bien.. Entonces dime, como te sientes, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sientes, y todo lo que has soñado, porque quiero ser tu confidente, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para poder ayudarte a ser una niña feliz y cuando te conviertas en una mujer grande estés orgullosa de ti.. Además, de que luego que me digas todo, quiero proponerte algo, pero luego de haberme confesado todo, estamos bien? .. – Kagome era una mujer excepcional, no había otra palabra, pero ya estaba ahí, sentada frente a ella en un bosque frente a un árbol sagrado. Tenía que seguir adelante y poner de su parte en su disposición de seguir adelante, siendo feliz.. o al menos intentarlo.

-Ah.. Señ..Kagome .. está bien… te diré todo.. luego de la muerte de Naraku, comencé a tener unas pesadillas horribles, en ellas me perseguían para matarme un clan de hombres lobos, eran cada noche peores, y todas las noches me asesinaban de manera diferente y mucho peor, despertaba sudada, y muy asustada, pero _el_ siempre estaba ahí cuando abría los ojos, preocupado, lo sabía porque me miraba de una manera que no lo hacía con nadie y no es habitual que exprese algo de sentimientos aunque sea en la mirada, pero ya luego de unos días repitiéndose esas pesadillas, el solo me dijo que debía irme, que no debía estar con el porque no era de su especie! y ya desapareció, solo se fue y le dijo a Yaken que me trajera para la aldea con ustedes, y más nunca lo volví a ver, lo extraño muchísimo, me acostumbre a estar con él, a dormir en su estola, que me abrazara- a Rin se le salían varias lagrimas traviesas, su voz empezaba a coartarse.- Yo.. yo.. no sé lo que siento por él.. cariño.. amor.. agradecimiento.. pero…. Lo.. e..xtraño mucho..- rompió en llanto para acurrucarse en las piernas de la miko, mientras ella le sobaba la espalda como apoyo, no creía que iba a ser tan difícil confesar todo eso.. Pero lo hizo, y se sentí muy orgullosa de eso. – Lo siento..- dijo luego de un largo rato de llanto.

-No Rin.. no te disculpes, no es tu culpa sentirte así, en el corazón no se manda aunque uno quiera, solo se siente y ya, y no te culpo por sentirte así por él. Son sentimientos que tienes que asumir y afrontar, es tu primer amor querida, puede que sea el verdadero, como puede que sea un capricho, pero tranquila que todo pasara si?.- le acaricio la mejilla y Rin volvió a sentarse en la raíz del árbol.- Ahora te diré algo, cuando Sesshoumaru llego a la aldea con esa cara que no sé como describirla porque estaba tan serio pero tan preocupado, por eso fue que la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y yo decidimos ver qué era lo que quería, el estaba mal Rin, pero aun así nos dijo que te traería a vivir con nosotros y se marcho, no es un ser de muchas palabras, lo sabes no?.- Rin asintió.- Tal vez quería decirte más cosas pero su orgullo y linaje no lo dejaban, pero lo importante es que estas bien, y vas a superar todo si Rin?.. – Rin tenia la mirada abajo.- Anda mírame.- Alzo la mirada y asintió.- dímelo Rin.. dime que superaras todo y seguirás adelante.

-Lo superare… lo superare Kagome, lo prometo.- Aun con sus ojos un poco hinchados levanto el rostro y sonrió.- Gracias…- y la abrazo.

-Cuenta conmigo, aquí siempre estaré para ayudarte, y apoyarte en lo que pueda.- Sonrió. – Bien ahora, que ya estamos libres de resentimientos, verdad?.- Rin asintió.- Te contaré lo que tengo pensado, es una idea un poco extraña y puede que te asuste un poco, pero Rin… Quiero que vengas a mi época a vivir. – Soltó sin más, esperaba una repuesta positiva de la chica, pero solo obtuvo una mirada desencajada.

-Qué?, pero Kagome eso se puede?, y como se supone que voy a ir para allá?.- Jamás se imagino que de eso se tratara la gran sorpresa de Kagome, llevarla a su época?, bueno no sonaba una mala idea, le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo era ese mundo del que tanto hablaba, pero y si se iba qué pasaría con Sesshoumaru? Ya no lo volvería a ver?, eran muchos lados positivos y muchas preguntas también, por un lado quería ir, comenzar una nueva vida, como hace unos momentos le había prometido a Kagome "superarlo" todo, pero tenía miedo de no volver a verlo, a tener la esperanza de algún día encontrarlo, además como seria ese mundo? Le iría bien, Kagome se vendría con ella? Debía preguntarle muchas cosas, pero en ese momento estaba en shock, sentía su rostro como piedra, pero luego de unos minutos, Kagome habló.

-Te contestare todas las preguntas, todo lo que quieras saber, antes de que tomes una decisión, pero eso es lo que quería decirte, quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir conmigo e Inuyasha a mi época, claro está, primero dime tus preguntas, y tal vez podamos hacer las cosas fáciles para ambas, y también quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyare. – Kagome sonrió .. Sabía que Rin tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, aun no había reaccionado estaba con la mirada fija en el tronco del árbol sagrado, sabia como llevarla a mi época, pero ahora lo importante era ver cuáles eran sus preguntas… Y Ayudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeee... ! Que les parecio? espero sus Reviews! <strong>

**Nos leemos Prontoooo!**

**Graciass Serena Tsukino Chiba por tu review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola de nuevo! bueno aquí les dejo un tercer Capitulo de este fic! espero les guste! aquí es donde empiezan todas esas controversias de las que les hable! en fin! a leer! acepto sugerencias criticas e ideas! **

**xoxooo!**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko takahashi! **

**KatherinaG.**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**Capítulo III**

**Nueva Oportunidad.**

* * *

><p>La vida es un regalo maravilloso el cual debemos agradecer cada respiro, cada brisa que sentimos... Y todos sus cambios para bien o para mal siempre nos dejan cosas positivas, que debemos aprender aceptar y ver más allá de lo que se muestra... En los pocos años de mi vida he aprendido que lo que pasa por algo es... Y aquí estoy... Pensando cómo fue que todo paso, desde aquel día en que decidí dejar todo atrás y ser otra persona... Ese día en que acepte ir al bosque con Kagome, para darme una sorpresa... Y realmente fue una sorpresa, algo que jamás imagine, pensaba tal vez que fuese una mascota, ropa, más conocimientos... Pero no... Todo lo contrario el regalo fue mucho más grande, fue la oportunidad de cambiar, la oportunidad de crecer como persona, y lo más importante ser feliz... O eso creía...<p>

Recuerdo esa tarde... Cuando me dijo, "Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi época" .. Si definitivamente una gran sorpresa.. Y yo solo me limite en quedarme en blanco.. No pasaba nada por mi mente...

FLASH BACK.

_Luego de haberme confesado con Kagome sobre todos los sentimientos que tenia por Sesshoumaru…_

_-Cuenta conmigo, aquí siempre estaré para ayudarte, y apoyarte en lo que pueda.- Sonrió. – Bien ahora, que ya estamos libres de resentimientos, verdad?.- Rin asintió.- Te contaré lo que tengo pensado, es una idea un poco extraña y puede que te asuste un poco, pero Rin… Quiero que vengas a mi época a vivir._

_-Qué?, pero Kagome eso se puede?, y como se supone que voy a ir para allá?._

_-Te contestare todas las preguntas, todo lo que quieras saber, antes de que tomes una decisión, pero eso es lo que quería decirte, quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir conmigo e Inuyasha a mi época, claro está, primero dime tus preguntas, y tal vez podamos hacer las cosas fáciles para ambas, y también quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré._

_Un par de minutos después.._

_- Kagome yo... No lo se... Porque me ofreces esto?... Además yo no soy una mujer con dones especiales... No soy una sacerdotisa... Y que pasara con… Que pasara jamás sabré de **él**? ... Volveremos algún día? ... - soltó rápidamente esas preguntas.. Eran tantas …_

_- Wooow woow.. Lento Rin! ... Bien, Primero lo primero.. No te estoy castigando, estoy tratando de ayudarte a ser feliz.. bueno Inuyasha y yo hemos planificado por un tiempo erradicarnos en mi época, tenemos pensado irnos la próxima luna nueva,.. En cuanto a volver, claro que puedes venir! Este jamás dejara de ser tu hogar! claro que eres especial! Tienes un don Rin! Lo he visto en ti.. Lo que sucede es que lo opacas por la tristeza que sientes en tu alma... Y yo me encargare de que ese don salga a relucir! Ya verás... - le dijo Kagome, sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por un momento difícil... Pero ella aceptaría, Lo sabía... - ... En cuanto a **él**... Bueno Rin esa decisión la tomaras tu... Tu sabrás cuando venir o no, Sabrás si crees necesario regresar... - Guardo silencio por un largo rato.._

_No era fácil tomar una decisión tan apresuradamente, y menos una como esa, dejar todos sus recuerdos atrás, quería intentarlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar dejarlo a **él** en ese lugar para mas nunca volver le ponía la piel de gallina, pero quería intentarlo, salir del nido, no era toda una mujer pero se estaba convirtiendo en eso, quería hacer que valiera la pena.._

_- En fin! Que dices Rin!? .. - Dijo muy animadamente Kagome - la decisión correcta no es siempre la mejor opción Rin... Pero siempre trae buenas consecuencias... La vida no es fácil.. - Kagome suspiro, recordando también sus propias experiencias con Inuyasha, no había sido fácil llegar hasta donde había llegado, pero valió la pena lo amaba y estaban juntos por fin... Se levanto lentamente de la raíz donde se encontraba sentada - te entiendo, no te quiero presionar tomate tu tiempo si? - le dedico una sonrisa sincera, la entendía.. - Te espero en la aldea, no llegues tarde para la comida! – Grito mientras se alejaba del lugar._

_Veía como la miko se levantaba, le decía unas palabras y se iba lentamente, era hora de tomar una decisión, una que traería consigo muchas lagrimas de felicidad como de tristeza, todas las cosas por las que había pasado le dejaron una enseñanza, aun cuando no quieras hacer algo, y el destino se enfoque en hacer que esta aparezca debe ser por algo, esas palabras dan vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, pero quería tomar el riesgo, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir con ella, que debía tomar el riesgo y emprender una nueva vida junto con su amiga y su pareja. No sería fácil, lo sabía, pero tomaría el riesgo, decisión tomada._

_- KAGOME ESPERA!- grito cuando la miko ya estaba un poco lejos. Ella volteo. - acepto! – le grito mientras rápidamente corría hasta donde se encontraba la miko._

_-Que has dicho Rin?! – le pregunto sorprendida Kagome. - Jajaja que bueno noticia Rin!- Kagome se devolvió con una gran sonrisa..- Bien! Pues será mejor que empecemos ya con tu entrenamiento, solo nos queda una semana para luna nueva! Y desde hoy mismo empezaremos la práctica para que puedas pasar a mi época! - así sonreímos las dos.. Nos habíamos convertido en amigas, muy buenas amigas .._

_-Gracias Kagome, daré todo de mi!- Respondí mientras mi estomago daba un vuelco de emoción.._

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Y así fue como descubrí mi fuerza espiritual.. Cada día nos poníamos a practicar, tenía que reunir toda mi fuerza para poder pasar el pozo, no fue fácil.. Me toco purificar mi alma. Era una niña! Que maldad podría haber en mi alma?, Pero si había.. Estaba el miedo, el dolor, la soledad.. La cual aprendí a superar en una semana con la ayuda de Kagome, me enseño a meditar, a concentrar mi energía, no sabía que tenía tanto poder dentro de mí, según lo que Kagome me explico es que al momento de mis padres fallecer mi cuerpo desarrollo una manera de protegerme, pero que tenía que aprender a quitar y poner esa barrera cuando la necesitase, luego de tantas practicas, e inagotables días lo logramos y ya para luna nueva pude cruzar el pozo devora huesos..

FLASH BACK.

_-Bien Rin!, ya estas lista?- Pregunto Kagome, ya era luna nueva y yo me sentía bastante bien a decir verdad, me sentía fuerte._

_-Si! Lista Kagome!- respondí muy emocionada, me encanta la sensación de esa energía recorriéndome por todo mi cuerpo, solo debía quitar la barrera al momento de saltar, y podría hacerlo, el riesgo estaba en que si no quitaba la barrera a tiempo podría lastimarme la caída, o incluso morirme, el pozo era muy profundo, por lo menos estaba con el apoyo de Inuyasha, el saltaría con nosotras cualquier cosa me ayudaría en algo. Ese día Kagome me puso un pantalón y una blusa o así lo llamaba, debía sentirme cómoda eso fue lo que dijo, me pareció extraño ponerme ese atuendo pero era realmente cómodo._

_- Bien Rin! Saltas con nosotros entendido?- Dijo en forma de orden Inuyasha, ya estaba acostumbrada que hablara de esa manera, sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba, si no, no estuviera ahí ayudándome en este momento tan importan y delicado para mí._

_-Si.- Respondí, y desde ese momento, todo cambio, Una Nueva Oportunidad._

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Recuerdo en el momento que salí del pozo.. Me impresiono mucho ver la casa de la miko, no era una cabaña, era un lugar muy acogedor con cosas que ella llamaba como comodidades, y woow si que eran comodidades!, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su época, a todos los aparatos electrónicos, me encantaron a penas empecé a ver toda la funcionalidad que tenían. Así fue como fui creciendo, hice la primaria, secundaria, y ahora ya estoy en la universidad, me había adaptado muy bien. Tome ingeniería en computación, me encantaba la tecnología.. En cuanto a _**él**_.. No regrese al pasado.. Lo deje atrás.. Enterré todos esos sentimientos y los enterré en lo más profundo de mi corazón mi estado de ánimo cambio del cielo a la tierra me consideraba una mujer independiente y feliz?

Me di cuenta que eran sentimientos inocentes, creía estar enamorada, pero no era así.. Aunque debo decir que pretendientes no me habían faltado, muchos "caballeros" habían intentado cortejarme, me invitaban a salir, a tomarnos unos tragos, pero nada de eso, de caballeros no tenían nada, solo pensaban en llevarme a la cama, y aun no me sentía lista para hacerlo, y menos con una persona que no me llenaba el alma de amor, por lo tanto aun no había tenido mi primer novio, ya habían pasado 14 años.. Si ya tenía 24 años, e iba por el 5to semestre de ingeniería, iba un poco atrasada puesto que empecé mis estudios a los 8.. Pero me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma, de todo lo que había logrado, y aprendido..

- Rin! Bajaaaaa! No te quedes dormidaaa! – Me gritaba una voz regañona, que se creía? Mi padre? Ahhss..

- Haaaay ya voyyy Soutaa!, ahhs si fastidia.. .- Se quejaba, era el hermano de Kagome, ya era todo un hombre, teníamos la misma edad, era fin de semana, y le había prometido acompañarlo a buscar apartamento para irse a vivir con su novia y futura esposa Híkari.. Era una muchacha muy especial, se notaba que se querían mucho, por eso Souta quería enseriar las cosas con ella, se iban a casar! Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, aunque seguía siendo un niño por muy hombre que pareciera… Era como un hermano al que siempre iba a querer a pesar de que nos la pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras luego de unos minutos, se vistió muy cómoda, al fin iban era a buscar casas eso es tedioso en una ciudad como esta que hay tantos lugares que ver y estudiar .. Unos jeans azul claro, y una camisa fucsia con una chaqueta negra.. Y sus acostumbrados tenis blancos.. No era una chica deprimida! Todo lo contrario se destacaba por su animada personalidad.. Su cabello era largo color negro ébano, con sus ojos esmeraldas y no era por presumir pero valla cuerpo que se gastaba, le gustaba ir al gimnasio y mantenerse en forma... En pocas palabras! Como adoraba esa época!..

- Lissstaa liistaa! .. Kouga? Donde estas?- dijo luego de bajar las escaleras.. Se asomo a la sala y al ver dentro de ella se encontró una maravillosa sorpresa.

- Kagomee! Ahhh!.- Abrazo a su gran amiga.- qué bueno que vienes por aquí!, y esta sorpresa? - que alegría tenerla cerca! Kagome se había ido hace 5 años a un departamento con Inuyasha, del otro lado de la ciudad, ya tenían dos pequeños, uno tenía 5 (Keisuke), y el otro a penas 1 año (juro) , dos pequeños varoncitos a los que adoraba como si fuese su madre también. Había estado en los dos embarazos de Kagome ya que Inuyasha se la pasaba trabajando en una multinacional de bancos, le iba muy bien, colabore ayudándola en todo lo que pudiera, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, así que pase unos meses "enferma" y me quede con ella, el abuelo de Kagome tenía una lista bastante larga de enfermedades para la prepa y universidad jajá.

- Haaay Rin!- la abrazo fuertemente.- Acaso no te podemos visitar?- nos enteramos de la noticia de Souta, y bueno, quiero acompañarlos hoy, Inuyasha hoy no tiene trabajo, así que se quedara aquí con los niños a esperar a mi mama y al abuelo para que los vea.. Y así aprovechamos de ponernos al día- le guiño el ojo, a pesar de los años Kagome seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, su vida giraba en torno a sus dos hijos y su esposo, se veían muy felices juntos, pero su personalidad nunca había cambiado.

- Jejeje Kagome.. Me parece una... EXCELENTE IDEA!- Dije muy emocionada, me gustaba que pasáramos tiempo juntas, me reconfortaba hablar con ella, al menos podía vivir mi sueño viendo su vida.

- Bueno bueno que conste que vamos en busca de un apartamento si? No de zapatos, carteras, ropa niii maquillaje! Quedamos Claros!- dijo Souta angustiado, tenerlas juntas a las dos para ayudarlo era una misión imposible siempre que salían para algo terminaba en un centro comercial con bolsas por todos lados del cuerpo, la ultima vez casi se desmaya antes de llegar al carro por tantas bolsas que le pusieron encima.

- Kagome.. - la llamo su marido - Por favor.. - Inuyasha no solía usar ese tono nunca pero sabía que era algo muy importante para su cuñado… y del peligro que corría si se acercaban a un centro comercial.

- Siiii miii amooorr- le guiño el ojo..- tranquilo que hoy será un estupendo día, bueno ya nos vamos! - lo beso y se despidió de sus bebes..

El día paso muy alegre, no pudieron hablar bien, puesto que Souta no les dejaba tiempo solas, se había confabulado contra ellas, pero a la final pudieron concluir lo que querían, consiguieron un apartamento muy hermoso en una buena zona, lo estaban vendiendo, y justo era lo que Souta podía pagar, así que al concluir el negocio, pudieron regresar a la casa, había sido un día agotador, puesto que caminaron tanto, y no las dejaba sentarse en ningún lado!

Era ya muy de noche, Souta manejaba mientras Kagome y Rin medio podían hablar.

- Y cuéntame Rin, como te va en la universidad? Te gusta la carrera? Me entere que ya tienes que empezar a hacer la pasantías no? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Haay me va muy bien!, si me gusta mucho!, y bueno ya estoy buscando empresas que busquen pasantes, pero le tengo el ojo puesto a TA'S Company, es la mejor empresa en diseños electrónicos que hay en Japón, de hecho escuche que sacaran al mercado una nueva línea de celulares inteligentes! - le comentaba con cara de ensueño, de verdad quería entrar en esa empresa, había investigado mucho a cerca de ella, su origen era del mismo país, se dedicaban a el diseño de sistemas operativos para computadoras, servicios de telefónicas, y lo último era que sacarían teléfonos celulares de su propia marca y con propio sistema independiente, lo que se desconocía era su dueño, se sabía que era un hombre que no daba declaraciones y nunca se dejaba ver el rostro, entre tantas investigaciones, averiguo que el dueño de TA´S Company era un ser ermitaño, y que nunca se le había conocido familia y ningún parentesco, el que daba declaraciones era un fiel empleado, del cual tampoco obtuve mucha información.. Era lo único que me asustaba un poco de esa empresa, pero lo que me gustaba era toda su estructura, lo que diseñaban, y al fin al cabo lo que ella iría a hacer era a trabajar lo que más le apasionaba.

- Jaja si que te está yendo bien Rin!, me alegro mucho! Bueno así no busquen vacantes, mete tus papeles! - la animo Kagome – tal vez le parezca interesante, eres muy buena en lo que haces!.

- Si.. Intentare. Gracias!- Sonrió.

-Ja! Eso si no se queda dormida para todas sus clases!- la molesto Souta.

-Oye! No me quedo dormida! He trabajado mucho en el tema que hare para mi tesis y me da sueño! No hables mucho que tu también te la pasa en tu cuarto durmiendo y si no entonces duermes en casa de Híkari! – Oootra vez a pelear…

-Basta ya chicos!- le regaño Kagome.. pero era caso imposible, cada que tenían oportunidad peleaban por una u otra cosa..

Así fue el camino.. Hablando trivialidades o escuchando la típica pelea de hermanos.. Llegaron a la casa y al entrar vieron a Inuyasha dormido en el sofá con los dos pequeños a los lados, la madre de Kagome la saludo con un fuerte abrazo, mientras con su dedo le indicaba hacer silenció para no despertarlos..

-Gracias mama- le dijo Kagome a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pasaron al comedor para poder hablar bien.

-Como estas hija?- le pregunto su madre, la extrañaba mucho desde que se fue de la casa con Inuyasha ya casi no se veían, puesto que Vivian al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Bien mama gracias, y tú? Como está el Abuelo?- Su abuelo estaba un poco enfermo desde hacía 5 meses, le había diagnosticado alzhéimer, lo mantenía en su habitación para que no se exaltara mucho.

-Bueno hija, no te puedo decir que mejor pero, el tratamiento lo ayuda, Rin y yo siempre estamos pendiente de él, cuando no estoy yo pues esta ella, y si Souta está en la casa ayuda también, te extraño mucho mi niña- A su madre se le cristalizaron los ojos, y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hay mama… hare todo lo que se me sea posible para venir más seguido o si no comprarnos algo más cerca de aquí te parece?- Se preocupaba mucho todo lo que le pasara a su madre.

-Noo mi niña!, usted tiene su familia, y tienes que estar muy pendiente de ella, recuerda que ya tienes dos niños y un esposo, a los maridos no se les puede descuidar..- Tranquila cualquier cosa te llamare si te necesito si?- con una dulce sonrisa la tranquilizo.

Rin estaba sentada en el comedor escuchando todo, pues no era un tema que se desconociera, desde que se le había diagnosticado esa enfermedad al abuelo de Kagome, su tiempo libre se había reducido, y no era que le molestara, simplemente se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer nada, ya varias veces había intentado usar su energía para ayudarlo, las primeras veces surgieron un efecto bastante positivo, pero ya a la quinta de intentarlo su abuelo empezó a rechazarla y no pudieron seguir haciendo nada.. Solo medicarlo.

-Esta bien mama- le sonrio par aluego mirar a Rin. – Gracias Rin por todo..

-Son mi familia también Kagome, no debes agradecer nada.- Luego de compartir 14 años con ellos era imposible no ser familia.. Se abrazaron y luego regresaron a la sala.

Kagome se acerco tomo en los brazos a los niños e Inuyasha despertó- vámonos amor ya es tarde.- le dijo con voz aterciopelada. Se levanto y ayudo a su esposa con los niños, con cuidado de no despertarlos, se despidieron, y así fue como tomaron su auto para dirigirse a su casa a descansar,.

Como soñaba algún día tener lo mismo, un esposo y una familia que le amaran, y esa bendición de tener sus hijos y vivir en familia.. Pero aun eso no lo había conseguido.. Solo quería terminar su carrera, y trabajar en TA'S Company, ser una exitosa empresaria.. Y si con ello venia su anhelado sueño... Pues que mas le podía pedir a la vida..

* * *

><p><strong>Y ... FIN! jajaja del capitulo! bueno espero les haya gustado! <strong>

**espero sus reviews! **

**Tratare de actulizar pronto!**

**Gracias por tus reviews serena tsukino chiba! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**espero lo disfruten mucho, aqui se aclaran ciertas dudas que pudieran haber.. **

**jeje espero sus comentarios!**

**los Personajes no son mios son de la excelente Rumiko Takahashi!**

**bueno a leer!**

**_KathG._**

**Capitulo IV**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**La Otra Cara de La Moneda.**

* * *

><p>Tokio - Japón<p>

Otro día mas, dando vueltas por su espaciosa oficina, un hombre de cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos color dorado, de unos aproximadamente 32 años, vestido con un traje de una línea impecable, no sabía que mas hacer, desde que había aceptado ese trato todo se complico.. Se suponía que las cosas deberían salir de otra manera, pero no podía permitirse errores.. No aceptaba el hecho de equivocarse, sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Tokio, pero aunque gastase todo el dinero necesario en investigadores especiales aun no conseguía ningún paradero oficial, no importaba si debía salir el mismo a la calle y dar a conocer su rostro anta la fastidiosa prensa para ver si con eso la encontraba, se había convertido en una obsesión, una obsesión que lo mantenía vivo, con esa fuerza para aun estar ahí … Un persistente toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-Pase.- dijo molesto.

-Ehh... Señor?, llego esta correspondencia para usted.- dijo un hombre pequeño, de unos 50 años, pelo canoso, piel morena y ojos grises, se veía bastante serio a pesar de tener la apariencia de tener un carácter jovial.. – También debo comentarle algo, un periodista desde hace una semana insiste en hablar con usted, y ahora está amenazando con quedarse en la puerta del edifico hasta verlo y hablarle… le est.- lo interrumpió abruptamente..

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa nada. En cuanto al sobre déjalo y vete.- ordeno con su característica frialdad.. Últimamente estaba cada vez mas exasperado, las cosas deberían estar por otro rumbo!, ya debió haberla encontrado desde hace 4 años! Y aun nada!, temía empezar a arrepentirse de aquel sucio trato, no quería cometer errores del pasado.

-Ahh señor entonces no le diré mas nada, lo dejare… Señor algo mas, al parecer uno de los hombres a cargo de la investigación consiguió algo, todo esta especificado en el sobre, desea que se lo lea o se lo dejo?- Inmediatamente, el hombre se paralizo, podría ser?.. - pero no se, puede que la información si le guste. - continuo diciendo.

-Déjalo. Y vete.- EL pequeño hombre se retiro del lugar, luego de poner un sobre abultado sobre el escritorio dejándolo nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos.. Aun recordaba cómo fue que se metió en este lío.. Esos... Sentimientos encontrados por esa humana.. El mismo error de su padre.. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado aun no lograba olvidarla, y dejar de sentir un extraño vacío en su alma..

FLASH BACK

-Todas las noches es igual, Señor Sesshoumaru. Veo que esa niña lo tiene cautivado- le dijo una voz en lo profundo del bosque.

-Que quieres Urasue. No digas sandeces. – respondió calmado.

-Mira Sesshoumaru si vengo es por tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo muy seria, y el solo respondió con un marcado silencio.- Se cómo puedes recuperar a la niña sin hacerle daño, pero hay un precio..-

-Que dices. Qué precio.- le pareció interesante lo que decía la bruja, pero sabía que sus jugarretas tenían precios altos.

-Bueno, ayer caminaba por la aldea donde se encuentra esa niña y escuche una interesante conversación que sostenía la Sacerdotisa y el Inuyoukai, ellos planean algo bastante interesante para esa niña, y en esos planes puedes incluirte tu, es muy fácil, solo déjame explicarte mejor, y también conversamos el precio.- le dijo con mucho interés, le pondría un alto precio, lo sabía.

-Bien. Explícate.- Se volvió perdiendo de vista a la niña.

Le hizo señas con la mano, mientras se giraba lentamente, para iniciar el recorrido hasta donde debían hablar, siguió a la mujer por el camino que le indico, con mucha cautela, pues sabía que era capaz de tenderle una trampa, se adentraron en el profundo bosque, lleno de oscuridad por causa de la noche, mientras caminaba, pensaba en el cambio que una mirada había hecho en el.. Se indignaba al verse sumido ante los encantos de una simple humana, y lo peor del caso es que era una niña, no podía reclamarla como hembra, no por el momento, al principio cuando la conoció, y vio el futuro que tenía por delante, lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue que al momento de alcanzar la madurez la tomaría como suya, había descubierto que en la parte más alejada del norte había una youkai que antes había sido una humana, se decía que había pasado por una larga transformación, y que ella lo podía ayudar a convertir a Rin en una youkai muy poderosa, ya estaba decidido el hacerla suya, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo al encontrarse su felicidad y tranquilidad por el medio, por culpa de esos abrumadores sueños que tenía todas las noches, por eso no la podía dejar sola cada vez que la veía sudando, se acerba a ella y tocaba su frente, tenía ganas hasta de besarla, era increíble el deseo que sentía por esa simple niña, pero ese deseo lo había hecho volver a la realidad, de eso no se arrepentía puesto que por ello había conseguido lo máximo de su poder, por eso y por el simple hecho de que quería que viviera tranquila la dejo en esa aldea con esa personas que hasta ahora habían demostrado ser un buen ejemplo para ella, luego la buscaría y la haría suya pero por ese momento... Tuvo que tomar esa decisión...

Luego de un largo rato de caminata..

-Bien, aquí es Sesshoumaru- señalo la bruja mostrándole el panorama, era una montaña, enorme en realidad, jamás había visto una de tal magnitud- Aquí hablaremos de las cláusulas de nuestro trato- lo miro con una sonrisa torcida, estaba planeando algo grande, algo que le interesaba mucho..

-Que dices bruja. No me has dicho de qué se trata todo. Además sabes que para que yo acepte un trato contigo necesito pruebas de lo que me dices es verdad. - contesto tajante, no iba a entrar en rodeos, quería soluciones, rápidas. Rin debía estar siempre a mi lado.

-Bueno como te dije, escuche una interesante conversación con la mujer de tu medio hermano y él, y me pareció importante para ti, Sesshoumaru...- su mirada cada vez le causaba mas intriga, la mezcla de sentimientos, nada buenos a decir verdad, lo confundía. - Bien, te diré tranquilo, ellos quieren llevársela a la época de esa mujer. - al escuchar esa oración su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.. Que había dicho? .- Si, como escuchaste, como te demuestro que es real, pues primero te lo diré y después de lo mostrare, esa niña tiene poderes espirituales muy fuertes, y el pozo por donde pasa esa sacerdotisa, acepta a la gente con poderes suficientemente altos como los de ella.- me dijo, sabía que era cierto lo que decía .. Ahora bien.. Sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera, así que pensé en algo que te ayudara a mí.. Y a ti.. Claro con nuestro precio muy bien acordado no?- termino de soltar las palabras como si fuera la parte más sencilla de todas.

En ese momento mi sangre hirvió de tal manera que no me contuve al tomarla fuertemente del cuello, alzándola del suelo, la apretaba como furia, como se atrevía a tratarme como si fuese un simple estúpido que puede manipular con mentiras, aun no había demostrado nada, sabía que parte de lo que había dicho era verdad puesto que una vez lo había demostrado con esa sacerdotisa, pero no está claro el hecho de que se la quisieran llevar a su época, con qué motivo? Y además sin su consentimiento?, esta bruja me estaba buscando mi lado malo. -Habla de una vez bruja!- le dije con voz fuerte, estaba molesto, no quería rodeos.. Solo a lo que iba y ya.

-J..a..jajaa.. Sesshou..maru.. Suel..t.. Te.. Diré..- la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo con fuerza. Tosió varias veces para tomar aire, y recuperar el aliento. - La idea es llevarte a ti también a esa época, la busques y hagas lo que quieras con esa niña!- termino de decirle, pero antes de dejarlo hablar, o matarla dijo. - Pero, con una pequeña gran ventaja de tiempo.. Sígueme te mostrare, todas las pruebas y lo que haremos- luego de decirle aquello se adentraron en aquella inmensa montaña.. Con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así fue como me explico y me demostró el gran poder de Rin, ella podía adelantarse a lo que pasaría con Rin en esta época, me daría todas las ventajas para que la recuperara sin hacerle daño, durante un largo tiempo hicimos varias pruebas me mando a 1850, también al 2000, y hasta en una de sus pruebas fui al momento último momento que vi a mi padre, reflexione en muchas cosas y me di cuenta en que mi vida giraba en torno a una humana.. Así fue como me mando primero unos 40 años antes de que Rin llegara a esta época, con el fin de empezar una gran empresa que se basaría en inventos muy avanzados tecnológicamente, y luego fui 10 años luego de que Rin llegara a esta época, es decir solo tenía 4 años como tal en esta época, claro todo para tener la edad que tengo y no ser un anciano.. Y sin contar con la gran ventaja del dinero y fama de una muy prestigiosa empresa, que había surgido de la nada por un nuevo dueño o eso creían todos...

Si, TA'S Company es mía... Pero aun no he logrado mi propósito de estar aquí, y que espero conseguirlo pronto... El precio que pague fue bastante alto.. No me arrepiento de lo que hago, pero no voy a perder todo, se que la conseguiré, en estos cuatro años, entendí mucho a los humanos, mas aun no los soporto, apartando el hecho de que soy uno de ellos.. Ya no soy un poderoso taiyoukai. Ahora solo soy un humano obsesionado por una niña que ya debe ser toda una mujer, con la esperanza que ella aun me recuerde y desee estar conmigo.. Toda una mujer, mi mujer.

Volteo mi vista hacia mi escritorio y veo un sobre que hace unos momentos Yaken dejo sobre él, está bastante abultado. Me acerco y lo tomo, pero al abrirlo y ver su contenido, mi mente quedo en cero, mi cerebro dejo de procesar todo.. Ahí estaba, si, era ella, la reconocí por el color de su cabello y ojos.. Había cambiado mucho, en ese momento comprobé que aun seguía siendo poderoso, no me equivoque nunca en predecir lo hermosa que sería como mujer, esas piernas. Sus caderas, y sus pechos. Eran muchas fotografías, en varios escenarios, desayunando, en una playa, practicando al parecer artes marciales, y en la universidad, ya debe tener unos 24 años.. Junto a las fotografías hay un informe que explica toda su vida, datos de su dirección, amigos frecuentes, el nombre de la universidad y su carrera, todo era perfecto, tal cual como se había planificado, y su peligrosa obsesión con querer trabajar en TA'S Company, Esta lista, lista para convertirse en mi mujer.. Tengo que encontrarla.

En ese momento tome una importante decisión, tome una hoja, busque un lapicero sobre mi mesa y escribí un texto, llame a Yaken y le dije que se acercara a la oficina, necesitaba empezar a mover todo, ya había esperado bastante.

- Yaken. Llama a los investigadores y dale una buena bonificación por sus servicios. Necesito que pongas un anuncio en la universidad Central de Tokio.- le entrego la hoja.

Cuando Yaken leyó lo que decía en la hoja solo movió la boca en una sonrisa torcida, y muy rápidamente le contesto.

-¡Enseguidaa Sr. Tashio!- dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Por fin te encontré Rin, ahora si podremos estar juntos nuevamente, cuando veas esta maravillosa oportunidad caída del cielo, no podrás decir que no, pero ahora venia una parte que le preocupaba mucho, después de tantos años y de tantos intentos, nunca había planificado una explicación, una primera imagen, no sabía como reaccionar ni tampoco como podría ella reaccionar, solo contaba con la esperanza de que ella aun lo recordara y quisiera verle, pero y si no?, Si al momento de verlo se espantaba y huía o simplemente no lo reconociera? Debía admitir que a pesar de ser un humano tenía un muy buen porte físico, puesto que las primeras semanas de estar ahí se hizo ver por un médico y este le hizo ver lo fácil que los humanos aumentaban de peso, quería estar perfecto para ella, debía ser imponente como lo era en su forma como taiyoukai, pero aun asi no confiaba que solo por su aspecto físico ella lo perdonara por dejarla a la deriva sin una explicación y con solo dos vagas palabras, bueno haría lo que fuera para que ella se querada con el sea en esta época o en la otra, como sea, lo que importaba era el estar juntos, algo se le ocuriria, por los momentos lo importante es acercarme a ella, en cuanto a las explicaciones y todas las preguntas que le iba a hacer, porque la conocía sabía que iba a tener muchas preguntas.. bueno eso lo dejaba para después, si mejor eso se resuelve después.. - hmm.. Rin.- ronroneé su nombre y mire a través del inmenso vitral de mi oficina que daba la mejor vista de Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaa! Disculpen si me retrase un poco.. Pero trato siempre de publicar aunque sea una vez por semana! Jaja<strong>

**Sii se que este cap fue bastante corto! pero el proximo sera bastante largo ya lo comencé..  
>Espero les haya gustado! En el prox cap. Las cosas se van a poner un poco masss intensas jaja saluudooss!<br>Graciiias x los reviews (:  
><strong>

**serena tsukino chiba, Guest, Inu-chan.**

**saludoooss KathG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**espero lo disfruten mucho! debo aclarar algunos pensamientos estan en " " ..**

**Buenoo, muchos abrazos!**

**Los Personajes no son mios son de la excelente Rumiko Takahashi!**

**bueno ahora si a leer!**

**_KathG._**

**Capitulo V**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**Deseos reprimidos.**

* * *

><p><em>Me incorpore en la cama, y sentí como él se sentó a mi lado, y me miro fijamente con esos ojos ámbar que me derretían. Sentía las sabanas taparme el cuerpo, estaba desnuda, me sentía mojada, y él con su torso desnudo hacia que me sintiera muy confundida. De pronto note que algo me rozaba la mejilla. Eran sus labios. Alce el codo, lo golpee y lo derribe junto a la cama. Quedo tendido en el suelo con aire torpe, imponente, sujetando la columna de la cama y mirándome enfurecido pero con ternura al mismo tiempo en sus ojos mientras trataba de incorporarse...<em>

Abrí los ojos.. De nuevo me sentí mojada, pero ahora todo era real, era un sueño. Otra vez lo vi, tenía varios días soñando con él, me sentía extraña, puesto que desde que empecé a incorporarme a este nuevo mundo lo había enterrado muy en lo hondo de mi corazón y el hecho de verlo sin camisa, y yo desnuda eso me indicaba una sola cosa. Estaba loca. Debía levantarme ya se me hacia tarde para ir a la universidad, hoy tenía que presentar el borrador de mi tesis final. Al fin luego de tanto estudiar y buscar tanta información había logrado hacer una buena tesis desde mi punto de vista, haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo sola no fue muy buena idea que se diga, tengo dos muy buenas amigas que insistieron mucho en estar juntas en esto de la tesis, pero algo muy característico en mi, era mi terquedad.

Me levante. Puse los pies en el suelo, respire hondo y termine de levantarme para dirigirme al baño, quitarme la ropa y verme en el espejo. Ya era toda una mujer, aun me costaba verme y aceptar que había crecido, ya no era una niña, solía hacer esto todas las mañanas, pero hoy era diferente, hoy me sentía extraña algo en mi estomago me decía que hoy iba a ser un día diferente, o tal vez solo era la conmoción por haber soñado con Sesshoumaru.

-Ahh. Bueno Rin, otro día masss.- me estire, y abrí la regadera, puse el agua caliente y me metí en la ducha – "Porque soñé con él?, será que debo volver a la época antigua?, pero se veía tan guapo, tan tentador, porque lo golpee?, ahh no me estoy volviendo loca es mejor que deje de pensar en él y piense en mi tesis.."

* * *

><p>RIIIINNG!<p>

Justo a tiempo como siempre llegue justo cuando empezaban las clases, cuando todos corrían rápidamente a sus salones para sus clases matutinas. Esta mañana antes de salir de casa, me entristeció ver a la madre de Kagome en el comedor muy triste, desde la última visita de Kagome el abuelo había empeorado, según la madre de Kagome era por depresión, pero lo que más me entristece es que ya el abuelo tiene dos días hospitalizado, y ya no se que mas hacer, al salir de clases voy al hospital y me quedo ahí hasta entrada la tarde, para acompañarlo a él y a su hija, considero a la madre de Kagome como una madre también para mí, pero no me atrevo a decirle madre, solo la llamo por su nombre.

-Rin!, hola! Buenos diass amiga!. Cuéntame que tal te fue ayer?-

-Nos enteramos que el apuesto Kohaku Minesoto te llevo al hospital a ver a tu abuelo?. – y esas eran mis dos mejores amigas, Mia y Aya Tsukino. Ambas Hermanas. Eran dos rubias despampanantes, menos mal que eran de mi tamaño, siempre iban muy bien vestidas a la universidad, su familia tenía mucho dinero, por eso nunca se preocupaban por nada, a pesar de ser dos chicas con muchas posibilidades económicas no eran de las que pisoteaban a la gente, todo lo contrario casi nadie sabía que eran ricas, les gustaba mucho su carrera, y eran inseparables, buenos ahora somos, inseparables. Las conocí a penas ingrese en la universidad, y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas a penas empezamos a salir, dos chicas maravillosas que a pesar de no saber la verdad sobre mi pasado me aceptaban tal cual como soy, y no hacían demasiadas preguntas cuando empezaba a mencionar que conocía a Kohaku, a Sango y a Miroku desde hace siglos. Si. Ellos también vinieron a esta época, no muy seguido de cuando yo me vine, realmente ellos llevan al menos unos 4 años aquí, nos costó mucho traerlos pero entre Kagome y yo lo logramos, nos costaba mucho tener que ir cada semana a llevarles comida o simplemente saludar, el único que se tuvo que quedar fue shippo, me puse muy triste cuando nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos ocultar su forma youkai, y decidió quedarse, fue una muy larga despedida, pero lo dejamos muy bien acompañado, tenía una muy bella novia y se veían muy encariñados, supongo que por eso tomo esa decisión de quedarse. Tenía derecho a hacer su vida. Y lo respetaba.

-Aloooo Rin! Estas aquí o con el guapiisimo de Kohaku? Jaja.- me llamo Mia, haciéndome señas frente a mi rostro para que le prestara atención.

-Ah. Jaja, sii chicas estoy aquí, pero tranquilas que no paso nada con Kohaku ya les dije solo somos amigos! Jeje. Y vamos rápido que ya sonó el timbre! No nos dejaran pasar!.- les dije rápidamente para luego iniciar una rápida camina al salón de clases. Sabía que al salir del salón me preguntaría todos los detalles, pero realmente no habían detalles que contar, a parte del hecho de que había soñado con mi amor de infancia desnudos los dos en mi cama, y yo golpeándolo por besarme la mejilla?. No sonaba muy convincente?. Entré al salón, busque rápidamente mi puesto y me senté, Mia y Aya cerca de mí, pero Aya no desaprovecho el momento.

-Rin. No creas que te escurriste de nuestra conversación pendiente.- y me guiño el ojo, mientras Mia se reía en silencio.

En ese momento entro el profesor, y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien muchachos! Antes que nada quería felicitarlos a todos, esta clase ha sido una de las pocas con tan buen promedio. Así que pido un gran aplauso para todos!.- Todos empezaron a aplaudir, era muy cierto lo que decía, nuestro grupo fue el mejor promedio del año, habían puesto nuestros nombres en las carteleras principales de la universidad, y según nos recomendarían para las pasantías.

-Hey creen que de verdad nos recomienden para las pasantías?- Les pregunte en susurro a Mia y Aya.

-Claro! Ha Rin, deberías ir a ver lo que pusieron en la cartelera de la cafetería. Creo que te interesa y mucho!.- respondió Mia guiñándome el ojo.

-Bueno, ahora si comencemos la clases muchachos y al final cada uno va exponer cada tesis, bueno, abran el libro en el capítulo 12 pagina 67. Quien puede leer el…- y asi empezaron mis clases. Debía admitir que estaba bastante distraída por ese caluroso sueño que trataba de sacar de mi mente. Pero como sea debía olvidarme y concentrarme en la clase. Pero mi mente me traicionaba, llegue a estar tan distraída que creí ver a Sesshoumaru dándome clases! Jaja una locura. En ese momento volví en mi, creo que necesitaba aire fresco, mire el reloj y faltaban 15 min para el almuerzo, no me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, es increíble los estragos que puede ocasionar un sueño en mi. Debía aprender a tener más autocontrol.

Riing!

-Bueno cuando regresen preparen sus proyectos para la exposición. Buen apetito!- Se despidió el profesor.

Me levante de mi puesto y tome mi bolso, quise salir lo más rápido que pudiera para escabullirme del cuestionario de Mia y Aya. Pero me tarde mucho.

-A donde vas Rin?.- Me pregunto astutamente Mia desde atrás. –No pensabas ir a comer sola?. Sin nosotras?. Y sin contarnos verdad? Jajaja. Hay Rin!.- me abrazo por la espalda y me dijo.- Bueno esta bien, si no quieres contarnos, lo entenderemos si?.- me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

- Les contare. Pero no les diré ninguna mentira así que no empiecen con eso de que no me creen si?.- les dije a las dos.

-… ah. Ok! Jaja, tranquila amiga!..- Contesto Aya. Mia estaba muy callada a mi lado.

-Está bien. – Dijo a regañadientes Mia luego de una mirada seria de Aya.

-Bueno que comemos?. Trajiste almuerzo o compraras?.- les pregunte animadamente, las quería mucho, a pesar de que a veces eran un poco fastidiosas, las comprendía yo también sabía que Kohaku sentía algo por mí, y no desde ahora si no desde hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de venir a esta época el me lo confesó.

**FLASH BACK**

-Rin?.- Me llamo Kohaku desde la puerta de la cabaña.

-Si? Dime Kohaku?- Le sonreí, lo quería mucho.

-Podemos hablar un momento afuera?- Me pregunto con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Claro, vamos afuera..-

Caminamos un rato y cuando nos alejamos suficiente, solo empezó a ver el cielo deteniendo poco a poco su paso, su silencio me preocupaba, quería saber que le pasaba, pero solo el hecho que me haya buscado para hablar a solas y afuera, debía ser algo importante.

-Kohaku?. Te sientes bien?. – le pregunte. Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue su silencio.- Me estas preocupado mucho kohaku, sabes que si necesitas algo yo te puedo ayudar como pueda, quieres que le diga algo a la Señorita Kagome? O a Inuyasha? . Si es así enton..- Fui interrumpida por el .

-Te amo.- Me dijo rápidamente. Lo siguiente fue un silencio bastante largo, en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos de la noche. – Se que quieres irte. Pero yo te amo, Rin. No sé que voy a hacer.- dijo muy bajo. Mi respuesta solo fue abrazarlo, no sentía lo mismo por el, justo en estos momentos en mi corazón existía mi Señor.

- Kohaku.. tu sabes que yo..-

-Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo, lo sé. Pero también sé que te irás a la época de Kagome, y no quiero perderte, aunque sea como amiga, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi vida. Discúlpame si te incomoda todo esto, pero debía decirte antes de que te vayas, tengo la esperanza de que ayude en algo esto que te digo para que no me dejes.- Termino de decir, lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando, fue un beso muy dulce, suave, lleno de ternura, por algún extraño motivo, le correspondí como pude dentro de mi inocencia, solo lo seguí, hasta que trato de meter su lengua en mi boca, sentí que era demasiado, y me aleje.

-Kohaku, yo no puedo.- le dije al momento de separarme, aun no lo podía creer, mi primer beso, y me lo dio Kohaku.

-Lo siento Rin. Te entiendo. Volvamos a la cabaña, te prometo no tocarte este tema jamás, y quiero que sepas que así pasen mil años siempre te amare. – así empezó a caminar hacia la aldea. Me quede de pie, estática como por un minuto, luego camine, me prometí que haría lo que fuera para no ver otra vez esa tristeza en los ojos de Kohaku pero lo haría de otra manera, ya había tomado una decisión me iría a la época de Kagome a empezar una nueva vida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

-Aloo? Hay no Rin!- me hablaba Aya en voz alta, al parecer estaba hablándome y no la había escuchado.

-Vez lo que te digo Aya? A Rin le está pasando algo, desde ayer que se fue con Kohaku, esta así de pensativa- Le decía Mia a su hermana.

-Ahh.. Chicas no me pasa nada lo que sucede es que mi abuelo está bastante delicado de salud, y recordé que hoy tengo que ir de nuevo a ver como amaneció porque Naomi tiene trabajo.- Les dije una pequeña mentira solo para que se olvidaran un poco del tema, sabía que en cualquier momento se enterarían que la madre de Kagome no trabajaba desde hace dos años.

- Rin, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras verdad?.- me dijo Mia.

-Si lo se Mia, gracias, cuando me sienta lista, les dire.- Les sonreí, no entendía por que era tanta la curiosidad que tenían en saber como me había ido ayer con Kohaku, si casi nunca hablábamos de el.

-Bueno!, aclarado todo, entonces no has visto la cartelera Rin? Nosotras ya nos inscribimos pero no se si quieras ver de que se trata y ver si quieres unirte!.- Me dijo Mia cambiando el tema abruptamente.

-Ah?, de que hablas? Se inscribieron de que Mia?.- Les pregunte muy confundida, ahora si que no sabia que pasaba.

-jaja anda y ve amiga.- me contesto Aya guiñándome el ojo.- Se que te gustara.

Terminamos de comer hablamos de muchas cosas entre esas del novio de Mia, le había propuesto mudarse juntos y discutíamos el hecho de que si lo hacía podría ser una mujerzuela, y nunca la tomaría enserio, o si le daba miedo comprometerse y como se querían tanto quería dar un siguiente paso. Entre tanto hablar se nos paso el tiempo, y el timbre volvió a sonar, nos levantamos y fuimos en camino al salón. Pero recordé que me habían dicho algo de ver la cartelera, y no lo había hecho.

-Si quieren se adelantan, voy a ir a ver la famosa cartelera de la que tanto hablan jaja.- les dije riendo a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa y un "nos vemos".

Camine hasta la cafetería pedí un latte, y me acerque a la cartelera, en cuanto me puse a leer, vi vario anuncios de solicitudes de pasantes en varias compañías, no veía la gran cosa de esa cartelera, puesto que ya había aplicado para todas esas, y aun no recibía respuesta, pero cuando iba a voltear mi rostro eh irme a clases. Lo vi. Era un anuncio de solicitud de pasantes, pero no era cualquier solicitud. Era de TA´S Company!. No lo podía creer era la empresa que mas me gustaba!. Y estaba solicitando pasantes de computación, para ayudar con su nuevo lanzamiento. Oh por Dios!. Rápidamente anote todos los datos de la inscripción, debía ingresar a una página de internet llenar una solicitud y cagar una hoja con todas mis habilidades en el medio. Termine de anotar todo y con una gran sonrisa regrese a clases.

Toque la puerta del aula, y al entrar pedí perdón por el retraso, y me fui directamente a mi puesto, por supuesto Mia y Aya enseguida distinguieron mi sonrisa, me sonrieron, y empecé a ponerme al día con la clase. Tenía que exponer mi tesis.

* * *

><p>Tokio.<p>

TA´S Company.

Hoy es un día bastante extraño, desde la mañana que me levante con una mujer extraña en mi cama, no recordaba cómo fue que llego hasta ahí, lo único que sabía es que cada día que pasaba como un humano olvida que era ser un Youkai, la rabia que tenia por haber hecho ese trato con Urasue hace una semana se había apaciguado, desde que la vi, no en persona como quiero, pero en fotos la vi, no podía sacarme de mi mente su cuerpo, su sonrisa, la deseaba con tanta pasión. Como hacían los humanos comunes para controlar este sentimiento? No podía hacer nada para volver a ser Youkai, había renunciado a mis poderes cuando acepte el trato con Urasue. Un precio alto. Sabía que tenía que averiguar una manera de volver a ser un youkai. Pero por los momentos valía la pena haber pagado ese alto precio por encontrarla, y hacerla mía.

Contaba con eso, y con el hecho de que cuando me viera deseara con tanta fuerza como yo estar juntos. Esperaba que así fuera. Luego de sacar a la extraña de mi cama, me vine a mi compañía. Estaba orgulloso de ser tan importante en este mundo de lo electrónico, había aprendido mucho, incluso estudié la carrera de Ingeniería en Computación, con profesores particulares por supuesto, no quería que nadie me viera, ni tampoco supieran de mi existencia, no por lo menos hasta encontrarla, hablar con ella.

No sé cómo pero llegue a la azotea de mi edificio y me acerque al borde, vi toda la ciudad, era un lugar tan amplio, lleno de edificios, calles ruidosas, gente feliz y gente molesta, en algún lugar está ella, y pronto vendrá a mí. Ya prepare todo para que sea lo más casual posible, las ganas de verla se van intensificando cada vez más, ya no se qué hare, otra noche con otra extraña, mas alcohol, mas tabaco. Algo de eso me calmaría.

-Rin.- Dije, o eso creo. Mi voz ya no tiene sonido.

Metí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos de pantalón, y busque mi celular. Marque un número esperando que contestaran del otro lado.

-Aló?- No dije nada.-uhm hola guapo. Quieres que nos veamos hoy?. Te parece a las 9pm? .-

-A esa hora paso por ti. No te demores Sara.- tranque, era lo único que me quedaba ahogarme en sexo y alcohol hasta encontrarla.

Volví a marcar otro número diferente, y de nuevo espere que contestara.

-Dígame amo.- Rápidamente contesto una voz chillona.

-Yaken. Que tenemos para hoy?. Hiciste lo que te dije?.- le dije a mi fiel amigo y súbdito, debía tener todo controlado.

-Todo está listo Amo bonito. Al tener la primera señal le aviso, le envié a su correo la contraseña de la pagina para que lo pueda controlar desde su computador.- me explico, que habían colocado varios anuncios solicitando empleados y pasantes, y todas las solicitudes entrarían en esa página. Solo debía esperar.

-Bien. Otra cosa, cancela todo lo que tenga hoy. Mañana hablaremos. – Tranque el teléfono y lo guarde nuevamente en mi pantalón, camine hasta el estacionamiento, busque mi carro nada lujoso un BMW serie 7 coupe color gris, entre en el, lo encendí y salí del estacionamiento, corrí por las calles de Tokio pensando solo en Rin, en su belleza, en sus ojos, como seria estar con ella, besarla..

Llegue a mi apartamento, cerré la puerta fui a mi habitación y me quite toda la ropa, llene la bañera con agua caliente y entre en ella. Seria una noche larga pero placentera por lo menos.

Al cabo de unos minutos salí de la bañera me vestí con unos jeans azul gris, y una camisa blanca, busque una chaqueta azul, esta noche optare por no atarme el cabello. Fui a la sala busque algo de comer y me senté con mi laptop, abrí la pagina que Yaken me indico, empece a revisar todas las solicitudes para empleos, seleccione algunos y luego de un rato, cambie de sección para pasantes, me detuve por unos instantes, estaría ella ahí?. Bueno solo había una manera de saberlo, revise muy cautelosamente cada una de las solicitudes, pero ninguna era ella, puras mujeres estúpidas, tratando de resaltar, pero no la veía, al terminar de revisar, cerré los ojos y me los restregué con los dedos, alce los brazos y me los puse detrás de mi cuello, mire al techo y en ese instante la computadora sonó, una nueva solicitud. Al abrirla, descubrí que era ella. La lei lentamente, como se presentaba, decía su nombre Rin Higurashi, se había colocado el apellido de la mujer esa, Kagome si mal no recuerdo, explicaba detalladamente todos sus conocimientos anexaba una foto suya, me quede viéndola hasta que mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señor?. En estos momentos la señor..- escuche de nuevo esa voz chillona.

-Lo se , ya ingreso, acéptala inmediatamente, hazla venir mañana a mi oficina. – lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-Si amo. Ad..- le tranque no lo deje continuar, esta noche estaba vibrando del deseo.

-Pronto Rin.. Pronto.- Murmure su nombre varias veces, hasta que vi el reloj, ya eran las 9pm debía salir. Me levante busque mi carro y fui a buscar a esa extraña que me ayudaba con el deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa ootra vez!<strong>

**Primero que todo debo agradecerle a todos por sus reviews! y por las criticas jajaja, gracias!**

**lo otro es bueno! disculpen la demora! Vivo en un país donde en estos momento hay muchos disturbios y no he estado muy pendiente de la pc, solo mi trabajo y mi país, pero bueno, siempre uno tiene que encontrar un momento para recrearse. jaja espero que le haya gustado este nuevo Cap!**

**SAludoooooss! xoxoxoxox nos leemooossss muack!**

**Espero su reviews! **

**Kath. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa, de nuevo estoy aqui! Siento muchoo tanta demora!**

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste!**

**Los personajes son exclusivos de la excelente Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Bueno a Leeeeeeeerr!**

**KathG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI<strong>

**Peligroso Sentimiento**

**Un encuentro en silencio**

Mientras Rin terminaba de teclear en su computador las últimas palabras de su presentación a la aplicación de pasantes de TA´S Company, la luna resplandecía más de lo normal, era una noche fresca llena de mucha paz, tanta que al poner el punto final de su bien redactado texto, se levantó y camino hasta la ventana de su cuarto admirando esa luna llena de nostalgia por aquellos tiempos, en los que sabía que estaba ese pasado que tanto temía, añoraba y amaba. Tardo mucho tiempo en aceptar los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por su amo, su Sesshoumaru. Muchas veces corría hasta el pozo devora huesos convencida totalmente que su vida era estar allá junto a él, pero justo antes de saltar, llegaban a su mente aquellas palabras llenas de asco y decisión que él había dicho, logrando que su alma y su corazón se retractaran de ese sagaz impulso, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para volver y no conseguirlo, o peor aún conseguirlo y que no la recordara.

Era mejor olvidar, pero su mente no dejaba de traicionarla desde que había empezado a soñar con él, pero estos sueños eran diferentes, no había odio, rencores, juicios ningún atisbo de maldad, estos nuevos sueños estaban llenos de pasión, deseo, lujuria, con solo recordar su mirada, derretía su cuerpo, su alma, temía nuevamente por su corazón, desde que reconoció que estaba enamorada de un demonio le había costado demasiado seguir adelante con su vida, y debía agradecer a todas las personas que la rodearon y apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba, a sus 24 años ya había tomado la decisión de alejarlo totalmente de su vida, y era increíble que solo unos sueños lograran desorientarla tanto.

Entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca dio un largo suspiro recordando lo que sus amigas le habían dicho esa tarde, al momento de enterarse que TA´S Company estaba buscando nuevas pasantes y técnicos en su área de estudio, debía concentrarse en su carrera y en su futuro debía dejar el pasado donde estaba, …. En el pasado…., estaba planteándose realmente darle una oportunidad a Kohaku, el chico no podía ser más compresivo y no dejaba de demostrarle día tras día lo interesado que aún se mantenía por Rin, sabía que él no era un santo y que había tenido varias relaciones, pero nunca se concretaban y el siempre trataba de que Rin nunca se percatara de esas relaciones, aunque era lógico que era caso perdido pues siempre ella se enteraba de dichas relaciones, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario trataba por todos los medios de apoyar a su leal amigo para que hiciera una vida con la persona que amara, lo que más quería era el bien de Kohaku. Pero en los últimos dos meses el chico no había la había dejado sola en ningún momento, y en varias ocasiones le recordó lo que aun sentía por ella, era ese un motivo por el cual se estaba planteando el darle un oportunidad a el y a su corazón de amar, o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru… - Le dijo al viento. – te tengo que olvidar...- Suspiro con resignación y sacudió su cabeza, para cambiar el rumbo se sus pensamientos. - Ah! Que nervios!- ya había enviado la solicitud para ser parte de la selección de pasantes en TA´S Company, ya solo quedaba esperar, recordó como Mia y Aya le dijeron que respondían muy rápido a esas solicitudes.

Regreso a la silla frente a su computador y se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla esperando una respuesta, como si fuese a llegar más rápido si se quedaba así. Deseaba mucho esa pasantía puesto que TA´S Company era la empresa más prestigiosa de tecnología que tenía Japón, y estaba en competencia con varias empresas de Estados unidos, era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener una buena referencia y si todo salía bien como suponía, tendría un trabajo estable, era la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, llegaron nuevamente imágenes de Sesshoumaru, pero antes de darle riendas suelta a su corazón, prefirió cambiar el tema de sus pensamientos para enfocarse que las cosas que debía hacer el fin de semana, entre esas visitar al abuelo al hospital realmente su estado de salud estaba muy delicado, luego de la partida de Kagome el abuelo había presentado varias convulsiones y estaría hospitalizado hasta que los médicos dieran un resultado exacto del porqué de esos ataques, a parte del Alzheimer que sufría nunca había presentado ninguna enfermedad pero al parecer su estado estaba empeorando y eso la entristecía mucho, haría una nota mental para llamar a Kohaku al día siguiente preguntándole si quería acompañarla, sumida en sus pensamientos no escucho su correo electrónico. Cansada se froto los ojos y desvió su mirada nuevamente a su buzón de entrada, para conseguirse la respuesta de su aplicación.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ahí estaba en negritas la respuesta de TA´S Company, con los nervios al tope, coloco su mano sobre el mouse y temblando le dio click abriendo el mensaje.

Solo podía parpadear, aún estaba en shock, a la tercera vez de releer el dicho correo, se levantó de golpe y quedo de pie unos segundo analizando lo que acababa de leer.

AHHHHH! – Sin pensarlo dos veces grito a lo máximo que daban sus pulmones, sin impórtale la hora ni recordando en qué lugar se encontraba. Saltaba de emoción y aún no había parado de gritar.

A los pocos segundos sus gritos fueron interceptados por la voz de una muy preocupada Naomi.

Rin! Que Sucede?.- Con los ojos como dos platos apareció Naomi en la habitación de Rin, por un momento ella sintió un poco de remordimiento puesto que la cara de su segunda mama estaba más blanca de lo normal, al parecer se había llevado un buen susto.

AHH! Mamaaa! Me llego el correo!- Rin tomo por lo brazos llena de emoción a Naomi, viéndola a los ojos y sin dejar de gritar, le explicaba cómo era que hace menos de una hora había mandado un correo aplicando a la solicitud de pasantes de TA´S Company y le habían contestado que requerían realizarle una entrevista en tres días en sus oficinas.

OH! Rin! Que bueno!, me alegra mucho mi niña! – le respondió con una gran sonrisa. – Pero no vuelvas a darme este sustoooo!.- Reprendió casi de inmediato, por aquellos gritos.

Jeje.. Lo siento!, es que nunca creí que responderían tan rápido!, que eficiencia tan grande!, tanta gente aplicando y ellos contestan así de rápido! – Decía con una voz chillona producto de la emoción que sentía.

Jaja esta bien Rin, igual es una maravillosa noticia! , por que no llamas a Kagome y le cuentas!.- Perdonándola por los gritos Naomi se unió a su alegría.

Excelente idea mama!, voy a hacer eso en este momento!- Le dio un beso a una muy emocionada Naomi, y corrió escaleras abajo en dirección a el teléfono de la casa para llamar a Kagome.

Luego de muchos gritos de emoción, y unas dos horas hablando con Kagome por teléfono, la misma tuvo que despedirse puesto que Inuyasha la estaba llamando, y tenía que atender a su familia, con el corazón en la mano Rin se despidió, y subió a su habitación, esta vez ya calmada pero aun con la emoción a mil por hora, abrió nuevamente el correo leyendo toda la información que decía y anotando los requisitos que le pedían, debía estar perfecta para ese día, tenia solo dos días para preparar todo y sorprender a los misteriosos empresarios de TA´S Company, el tercer día seria su gran oportunidad para brillar. Era su gran oportunidad y no la perdería por nada. Luego de dar varias vueltas y en cama al final se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron volando, y los dos días que tenía para arreglar su introducción su discurso y su apariencia pasaron más rápido de lo que pensó, creyó que por los nervios esos dos días pasarían súper lento, pero no fue así.<p>

Además de arreglar todo para su entrevista, Rin tenía que finiquitar las notas en la universidad, había sacado excelente nota en su tesis final, y había sido aplaudida por su clase. Había estado muy preocupada por sus amigas, cuando les pregunto si habían aplicado para las pasantías al igual que ella, le dijeron que si pero que nunca obtuvieron respuesta, y por los cometarios que se escuchaban a casi nadie le había contestado, por lo que había escuchado solo habían llamad personas, entre esas ella.

Se sentía muy privilegiada, y por supuesto con muchísima presión sobre sus hombros, recordó los días en la época feudal cuando la batalla de Naraku estaba en lo más difícil, cuando creía que nunca podrían acabar con él, y como Sesshoumaru se debatía una y otra vez con ese sujeto, cada vez que peleaba su corazón se detenía por completo esperando que no le sucediera nada. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar de su mente esos recuerdos, de algo le servía tener esa experiencia, esa presión no era para nada comprada con la entrevista de día siguiente.

Ya era de noche y estaba terminado de arreglar los documento que llevaría y la ropa que se pondría, estaba agotada, eran muchas cosas, pero podía con todo, se daba animosa si misma para no recaer y lograr la meta. Entrar a TA´S Company como pasante, y lograr u puesto mediante su propio esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>Ttrtrtrtr- Sonaba una alarma. 5am.<p>

Extendió su brazo para pulsar el botón de la acostumbrada alarma. A diferencia de los demás días, hoy se sentía diferente, hoy tenía que verla.

20min después, luego de haberse levantado ya estaba listo para iniciar el día con una buena jornada de ejercicios, así que tomo las llaves de su pent-house, y salió a correr, tenía que drenar un poco las ganas que tenia de verla, y tomarla cuanto antes, estaba convencido que ella lo recibiría con esa sonrisa que había grabado en su memoria gracias a las fotos del investigador privado que había contratado. Estaba decidido, ese día Rin volvería a ser suya.

* * *

><p>9am.<p>

Una muy nerviosa Rin se encontraba frente a un enorme edifico, con un pequeño portafolio con documentos que habían sido requeridos para ese día, "hoy es el gran dio" pensó. Decidida respiro profundo y dio inicio a sus pasos en dirección a la entrada.

Todo parecía un sueño, debía admitir que el acabado de la estructura era excelente todo muy elegante, las paredes de piedra color marfil daban un aspecto antiguo pero muy refinado, debía admitir que la decoración era muy moderna y daba a entender la personalidad de la empresa, desviando su mirada de la hermoso estructura, ubico rápidamente un escritorio con una mujer de mediana edad, trabajando en una computadora y con unos audífonos puestos, estaba haciendo muchas cosa al mismo tiempo, pero supuso que era ahí donde debía presentarse.

Reconfirmo en su reloj de pulsera la hora, aún faltaban 30 minutos para su entrevista, pero prefirió llegar antes. Al estar en frente a la recepcionista, con una sonrisa sincera llamo su atención.

-eh.. B.. Buenos días!, mi nombre es Rin Higurashi, soy estudiante de ingeniería en computación, y vengo a una entrevist..- Fue interrumpida por la mujer que tenía delante.

-Buenos días, bienvenida a TA´S Company, aquí tiene la lista de las personas que fueron convocadas el día de hoy para las entrevistas de pasantías, por favor busque su nombre y firme al lado. – Le explico rápidamente la mujer, que luego de terminar continuo atendiendo la llamada que tenía por el auricular y tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

-ah.. gracias…- Un poco sorprendida por la manera tan rápida en que la mujer había actuado y luego continuado con su trabajo como si ella no estuviera ahí, tomo un bolígrafo de su cartera, y se dispuso a buscar su nombre en la hoja que le había entregado aquella mujer.

Rápidamente consiguió su nombre, puesto que aquella lista solo la conformaban 10 personas, casi lo mismo que había escuchado rumorar en la universidad, pero lo que le sorprendió es que no eran esas 10 personas solo de su universidad, eran varias las universidades que aparecían en aquel papel, luego de percatarse de ese detalle, los nervios aumentaron mucho más que antes. Era más presión el saber que era muy privilegiada al haber sido convocada para esa entrevista.

Luego de firmar, aquella mujer sin verla le indico que tomara el ascensor de la izquierda y marcara el piso 10. Una muy atónita Rin solo asintió y siguió las instrucciones que aquella desconocida le había dado.

Al entrar en el ascensor se vio un poco apretada por la cantidad de gente que subía, pero la mayoría se bajó en los pisos anteriores al 10, ya en el piso 9 estaba ella sola en aquel cubico metálico, aprovecho ese instante de soledad como una oportunidad para ojear su imagen.

Había tomado una buena decisión en vestirse con una falda tubo hasta las rodillas color negro y ponerse una blusa de seda muy elegante color marfil, se había recogido su larga cabellera en una cola alta, y su maquillaje era perfecto para esa ocasión, con un delineado en sus ojos y la boca de un color claro y mucho rímel había logrado un maquillaje sutil pero serio, justo lo que quería, los tacones que utilizaba eran negros, y muy altos, dándose una pequeña vuelta se admiró, no creía que un poco de dedicación podrían lograr crear a esa mujer que veía en el espejo.

Un suave timbre le indico que ya había llegado a su destino, con paso seguro camino fuera de aquel cubículo metálico y busco con la mirada alguien que le pudiera indicar a donde debía ir. Aquel piso era diferente a la entrada, el piso era un alfombrado color gris, y se veía un gran recibidor con unos muy grandes muebles negros de cuero, era un lugar muy bien diseñado los espacios estaban bien distribuidos, se podía apreciar que era un piso muy amplio, puesto que solo lo que podía admirar era muy grande, al fin consiguió lo que buscaba y era un escritorio alto color gris y detrás otra mujer, esta otra era mucho más joven, y por consiguiente mucho más linda que la primera mujer que había visto. Camino en esa dirección y al estar ahí se dirigió a esa mujer.

-Buenos días. – Se sorprendió ella misma al hablar con tanta seriedad y sin titubear.- Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi, vengo a las entrevista de pasantías. – termino de decir. Espero unos segundos que aquella joven se diera por enterada de su presencia y levantara el rostro, al igual que la otra mujer llevaba unos auriculares y tecleaba frenéticamente en su computador. "Tomare nota de no hacer eso de los auriculares y el teclado cuando alguien me hable" pensó, haciendo una nota mental. Luego de unos segundo de incomodidad.

-Hola?.- Volvió a llamar a la joven en un tono más alto.

-Buenos días, tome asiento en un minuto será atendida, ya tome sus datos Sra. Higurashi.- Respondió parcamente aquella mujer, si antes creía que la primera mujer era acida, definitivamente esta se llevaba la corona, y lo que más la conmociono fue que le dijera Sra.

-Señorita!- exclamo para que le tomara en cuenta.- y gracias, esperare.- dijo y luego tomo asiento en donde le habían indicado. "Nota numero dos!, llamar siempre a la persona como Srta!" .

Tomo asiento, y se sorprendió por lo cómodos que eran, aun así no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor noto que no había llegado más nadie a dicha entrevista, reviso su reloj de pulsera y se percató que aún faltaban 15 minutos, así que supuso que ya debían estar por llegar las demás personas citadas, respirando profundo repaso mentalmente lo que debía decir.

En eso el timbre del elevador sonó, para luego abrir sus puertas dejando salir a varias personas todas muy bien vestidas y con pequeños portafolios como el de ella, supuso en seguida que eran las personas citadas junto con ella, luego de presentarse ante la recepcionista, se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba, tomando asiento junto a ella, disimuladamente examino las otras personas que poco a poco se iban sentando, debía admitir que la presencia de todos era muy elegante, tratando de buscar a alguien de su universidad escucho como la recepcionista llamaba la atención de todos para dar su bienvenida.

-Buenos días, sean Bienvenidos a TA´S Company, las entrevistas se basan en una corta entrevista que realizara el jefe del departamento de operaciones internas y jefe del departamento de informática, según sean evaluados serán aceptados o no. Suerte.- dijo la joven mujer la cual aún no se había retirado los auriculares. – Hato Sukino. Sígame. – Llamo a la primera persona un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro, el mismo rápidamente se levantó y siguió a la mujer.

Los minutos pasaron y trajeron consigo horas, no sabia por que se demoraban tanto en tocar su turno, puesto que había sido la primera en llegar, miro a su alrededor y solo quedaba ella junto con otra chica la cual estaba sumida en su celular, lanzo un suspiro a la nada, ya casi era hora del almuerzo y ya varias personas se habían retirado.

De pronto vio como el ultimo que había entrado salía con la cabeza gacha y muy sonrojado, "que le habrá pasado?" pensó. Y los nervios la volvieron a atacar, temía mucho no cumplir con las expectativas, y de verdad quería trabajar en esa empresa.

Vio como la recepcionista se levantaba de su escritorio con una carpeta y llamaba a la siguiente. –Rin Higurashi. Sígame por favor.- dijo seriamente y se encamino por un pasillo, con los nervios a mil, Rin se puso de pie y con paso seguro siguió a la mujer, trataba de respirar lo más profundo posible para calmar sus nervios, su oportunidad había llegado, y no la iba a desaprovechar, con decisión se enfocó en hacer todo los más profesional posible y dar lo mejor.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una gran puerta marrón, y la abrió lentamente, indicándole con la mirada que entrara, Rin dio un último suspiro y trato de sonreír lo más natural que pudo, pero sus nervios no la dejaban tranquila, entro a la gran oficina, en seguida noto la hermosa vista que se apreciaba a través de hermosos ventanales de cristal estaban detrás del escritorio en donde se encontraban dos hombres mayores, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla fijamente.

-Buenos días.- Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Srta. Rin Higurashi no es así?- Inicio un señor canoso, de piel clara, y ojos café oscuros, tenía el rostro de una persona honesta y trabajadora, pero muy importante puesto que denotaba seguridad y porte.

-ahm, sí señor, mi nombre es Rin Higurashi.- Respondió lo más cordial posible, tratando de no perder la sonrisa.

-Bien, mi nombre es Hiten Kagashi, y soy el jefe de informática.- Le explico con una mirada consoladora tratando de animarla a calmar sus evidente nervios.

-Mucho gusto, Señor.- Dijo Rin, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y mi nombre es Jaken Orisha, Señorita Rin.- Le dijo el otro señor con mucha calma, este otro hizo que a Rin se le erizara la piel, era ver al Señor Jaken como un humano!, su piel era morena, pero una con una tonalidad de un sutil olivo, sus grandes y expresivos ojos color café no dejaban de verla directamente con mucha curiosidad, su cabello era escaso mas no era calvo, pero negro como el ébano, por unos instantes ambos guardaron silencio, pero enseguida continuo con lo que había empezado a decir. – Yo soy el jefe del departamento de operaciones de TA´S Company, es un placer señorita.- Término de decir, para luego levantarse, y tenderle una mano indicándole que tomara asiento frente al gran escritorio.

-Eh, gracias señor Jaken.- dijo, no sin antes sentirse totalmente confundida, tenía muchos años si decir esas palabras, y por algún motivo se sentía muy reconfortante. Tomo asiento donde le había indicado el señor Jaken.

-Bien Señorita Higurashi, sabe que TA´S Company está buscando nuevas pasantes en el departamento de informática, como bien sabe nosotros tenemos exigencias para este puesto, debido que si usted llega a pasar la fase de pasante, podrá continuar trabajando en la empresa de manera formal. – Comenzó el señor Hiten, explicándole las normativas de la selección, y dándole pequeños detalles sobre la compañía. – Trajo lo documentos que le solicitamos?.- Pregunto.

-Si, por supuesto!- dijo buscando su portafolio los documento que había preparado.- Aquí están.- Dijo extendiendo su brazo para darle los papeles a el señor Hiten. Sintiendo la fuerte mirada del señor Jaken que lejos de hacerla calmar lo que hacía era ponerle los nervios más intensos.

* * *

><p>En TA´S Company ocurrían muchas cosas simultáneamente, entre esas era la entrevista que sostenía Rin, con los más altos ejecutivos de esa prestigiosa compañía, mientras que una oficina en el piso 20 un hombre estaba viendo fijamente las imágenes transmitidas en su computador, estaba presenciando la entrevista de dicha joven que no podía sacar de su mente, dicha joven que había hecho estragos a su orgullo de Youkai, y que había logrado que hiciera un pacto con una bruja aprovechadora, para así entregarle gran parte de sus poderes a esa mujer para poder viajar en el tiempo con su fiel sirviente Jaken, buscando a dicha mujer había abandonado sus poderes, por ella, y al fin luego de tanto tiempo la tenía en frente, no como él quería, pero vendría con el tiempo, ella era suya, y no permitiría que se escapara de nuevo de él.<p>

Rin….- Dijo casi en silencio, cuando veía como esa mujer trataba de esconder su sorpresa al escuchar el nombró de su fiel sirviente, esperaba que al ver a Jaken ella sospechara de su presencia, y no sorprenderla tanto al momento de verse de nuevo, pero su sorpresa enseguida fue opacada con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, ella no había creído que se tratara de la misma persona y mostrando con una sonrisa, le dio a entender que había entendido todo y que deseaba el cargo al que se había postulado.

Debía admitir que hace tres días cuando vio su perfil en la página de postulaciones, se sintió muy bien sabiendo que había caído en su trampa, y aunque al principio no quería leer su perfil y solo aceptarla, decidió leer un poco, y se sorprendió mucho por el nivel que demostraba en su área, así que más que satisfecho acepto tenerla en su empresa, su presencia en TA´S Company seria de mucha utilidad, no solo el tenerla cerca y poseerla seria su objetivo.

* * *

><p>-Bueno señorita Rin, debo admitir que me sorprende mucho su perfil.- Dijo el señor Jaken, mirándola con mucha curiosidad.<p>

-Muchas gracias, señor Jaken.- Respondió una muy feliz Rin.

-Usted nos ha demostrado que tiene las aptitudes que justamente TA´S Company está buscando, pero hablemos un poco más, háblenos sobre su vida personal, con quien vive señorita?- Dijo el señor Hiten mostrando su interés por la joven pasante.

-Gracias, ahm, bueno vivo en el templo Higurashi, con mi madre, Naomi Higurashi.- Explico Rin pensando, que fue muy bondadoso de parte de la madre de Kagome aceptar adoptarla como hija cuando llegaron a la época actual y dejarla vivir con ella.

-Oh, qué bueno, y su padre?- Continuo el jefe de informática con las interrogantes, mientras que los expresivos ojos del Jefe del departamento de operaciones no se despegaban de la joven pasante.

-Mi padre murió cuando era muy pequeña señor.- Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, no le gustaba recordar el hecho de que sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía solo ocho años, pero se había acostumbrado a decir que su madre era Naomi, y que su padre había muerto al igual que el padre de Kagome.

-Oh, lo siento mucho señorita, usted tiene hermanos?.- continuo con las preguntas, sin impórtale como se debía sentir Rin, todo era parte de la evaluación que se le estaba haciendo.

-Sí, tengo dos hermanos, ambos son mayores que yo, tengo una hermana y un hermano.- Respondió un poco extrañada por tantas preguntar personales, no sabía que parte de la entrevista era saber su entorno, solo pensó que se enfocarían en la parte profesional.

-Uhm. Que bueno, y vive con su madre y sus hermanos debo suponer?.- intervino el señor Jaken haciendo esa pregunta con mas que curiosidad.

-Vivo con mi madre y mi hermano, que ya dentro de poco se mudara, porque se va a casar, mi hermana se mudó hace unos años fuera de la ciudad con su esposo.- Respondido con cautela, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jaken.

La entrevista continuaba, con más preguntas de ámbito personal, y unas que otras más en el ámbito profesional, Rin ya había sacado todos sus discursos practicados, y ya los nervios que al principio la torturaban habían desaparecido, para llegar la seguridad total en sí misma, había pasado el tiempo y no tenía cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzó la entrevista, entre preguntas y respuestas, hasta unos pequeños chistes de informática salieron a la luz por parte del señor Hiten, quien mostraba su interés por tener bajo su cargo a dicha pasante, en varias ocasiones insinuó el quererla como trabajadora fija en la empresa, cosa que hizo que la confianza de Rin aumentara, y se sintiera muy satisfecha en haber aplicado para dicho puesto.

Por otra parte Jaken observaba todo de Rin, su apariencia, su forma de hablar, sus sentimientos, todo en aquella mocosa había cambiado, y estaba totalmente seguro que su amo no había apartado la mirada de su computador, fue una gran sorpresa cuando a primeras horas de la mañana había recibido la orden directa de su amo entregándole una micro cámara y dándole instrucciones específicas de colocarla de manera de estar presente en cada segundo de la entrevista. Sabía que debía estar atento ante el comportamiento de Hiten ante Rin, Hiten era un hombre mayor, divorciado y con dos hijos, los cuales estaban fuera del país con su madre, y que desde que su familia se había ido él había cambiado totalmente y sabía que le encantaban las relaciones fortuitas con mujeres sin compromiso, estaría más que atento ante esa situación, por el bien de Rin y por el bien de su amo, sabía que si su amo sospechaba algo muy mínimo de una mala jugarreta de aquel hombre hacia Rin sería capaz de lo peor.

* * *

><p>En el piso 20, en la oficina del presidente de TA´S Company, tenía cerca de una hora sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computador, no había podido dejar de mirar desde que Rin había tomado asiento frente al escritorio de sus dos empleados, Jaken había hecho un excelente trabajo colocando la micro cámara que le había entregado a primeras horas de la mañana en la tapa externa de la laptop que se encontraba casualmente abierta con el único propósito de darle una excelente vista a su amo, de su antigua compañera de viajes.<p>

Debía admitir que Rin se había convertido en una mujer extraordinaria, lo que había leído hace tres días en su perfil y hace más días en la investigación que había conseguido, no era nada comprado con la capacidad que manejaba en el área, sabía que haría un excelente trabajo en la empresa, y no tendría que intervenir ante Hiten para que la aceptara, sabía que ya a había aceptado y que solo estaba alargando el tiempo, cosa que no le gustaba, no quería que nadie más osara a interesarse en ella, era suya y de nadie más, y si alguien se interponía en su camino lo sacaría a toda costa y como fuera.

* * *

><p>-Bueno señorita Rin, fue un placer para nosotros haberla entrevistado el día de hoy, nosotros tomaremos una decisión y nos pondremos en contacto con usted a la brevedad posible.- Intervino Jaken al mínimo momento que pudo, no quería que siguiera extendiéndose dicha entrevista pues sabía que en cualquier momento Hiten diría algo que pusiera en riesgo a la pequeña Rin y a su amo.<p>

-Muchas gracias señor Jaken, señor Hiten.- Dijo una muy animada Rin poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Fue un placer para nosotros Rin.- Dijo Hiten con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente.

-Igualmente, de nuevo muchas gracias por la oportunidad.- Dijo la chica.- Hasta luego.- Termino de decir para dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había entrado hace no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Al salir del gran edificio, miro nuevamente lo grande e imponente que era, tenía un buen presentimiento, había sentido que la entrevista había sido más que buena, pero no quería ilusionarse con algo que aún no era seguro, poco a poco comenzó a caminar en dirección al subway, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos, repetía una y otra vez como había sido la entrevista, fue muy grato conocer a una persona tan parecida al señor Jaken, desde que lo escucho, sintió una extraña comodidad.

Suspiro, y entro al tren que la llevaría a casa, tenía que confiar en ella misma, mañana Mia y Aya la iban a abarrotar de preguntas, y no sabía aun que decir por qué su corazón le decía que ese empleo era suyo pero su alma estaba confundida, sabía que tenía muy buena competencia recordando todas las demás personas entrevistadas, debía tener fe, y confianza.

Por un momento su mente viajo al pasado, y recordó los buenos tiempos con Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken, todo era perfecto, a pesar de las batallas, de las pocas palabras, era una sincronía que sentía estando con ellos que por eso le había dolido tanto tener que separarse de ellos, y más que todo le había dolido que su amo no sintiera ni el más minino remordimiento en dejarla y olvidarla. Fue ese su motivo principal para continuar con su vida y mudarse a esa época actual, era feliz… Eso trataba de hacerle creer a su corazón.

* * *

><p>En un piso 20 se encontraba este hombre de hermosos ojos dorados viendo a través del vitral de su oficina la hermosa vista de Tokio por la tarde, con su pensamiento lleno de muchas incógnitas y escuchando el recuerdo de la voz de aquella mujer que lo tenía perturbado.<p>

Tock Tock. Escucho la puerta, unos segundos después escucho como la misma se abría y daba paso a su fiel sirviente.

-Señor.- Dijo el hombre.

-Que empiece mañana mismo.- ordeno con voz ronca.-bajo tus ordenes, quiero a Hiten fuera de esto.- termino de ordenar.

-Ah!, si amo!- dijo con efusividad para recibir una mordaz mirada de su interlocutor.- Lo siento Señor!- Se retractó sabía que a su amo no le podía decir de esa manera puesto que este era una época diferente y podía levantar muchas sospechas.

-Jaken.- Dijo antes que su sirviente se retirara.

-Señor?, dígame.- Respondió con atención dicho hombre.

-No te alejes de ella.- termino de decir dándose vuelta para seguir contemplando el atardecer.

-Ah!,…..- Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no podía creer que de nuevo tuviese el papel de niñera.-Pero Señor!.- dijo con alteración, recibiendo como respuesta una gélida mirada por parte de Sesshoumaru quien no aceptaba reproches.- Aww…. Como diga señor..- termino por decir, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose dejando a un pensativo Sesshoumaru en la oficina.

Las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez mejor, pronto se reencontraría, aun no sabía como pero tenía que idear un plan ingenioso que lograra que dicha mujer lo aceptara, pero ya lo más importante ya estaba hecho Rin trabajaría en su empresa y la podría controlar día y noche, ya era suya. Solo suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo Cap, hay muchas sorpresas que poco a poco les mostrare!<strong>

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo listo.**

**Saludossssss**

**Espero sus Reviewsss!**

**KathG.! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo!

Bueno nuevamente recordando, que los personajes no son míos! Son de Rumiko Takahashi!. Me encantan pero no lo son, y que bueno es una historia sin fines de lucro solo es para distraernos y pasarla bien en lo que nos gusta!

Leer sobre estos maravillosos chic s!-

Bueno a leer!

KathG.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado más lento de lo que pensó, aquella seguridad con la que había salido del edificio de TA´S Company, se fue poco a poco desapareciendo con respecto los días iban pasando, ya tenía dos semanas de haber presentado aquella entrevista, y aun no recibía respuesta alguna, aun con mucha esperanza de quedar seleccionada, sobre todo porque según los comentarios que escucho en la universidad la mayoría salía desanimados y sus entrevistas no pasaban los 5 minutos, cosa que nunca noto por los fuertes nervios de aquel día. Pero hace días esa preocupación la fue opacando una nueva, la enfermedad de su abuelo iba empeorando temía perder pronto a ese gran amigo que había encontrado en el pobre anciano que ya ni podía levantarse, sin contar con Kohaku, su nueva preocupación, algo que nunca pensó fuese a ocurrir, algo que tal vez no debió hacer pero ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada por ahora.<p>

-Ah...- un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Rin?- Le pregunto una muy preocupada Aya.

-Rin, creo que exageras al tomar esa actitud, si no es TA´S Company será otra!.- Dijo en modo de regaño Mia, harta de la depresión que Rin había tomado.

-Oye Mia!, creo que estas siendo muy injusta con Rin!, si estuvieses en sus zapatos te apuesto que no habrías salido en meses!.- Respondió Aya defendiendo a una ausente Rin.

-Mira Aya! Te diré no me importa lo que digas yo creo que Rin deb…..- Poco a poco dejo de escuchar como las gemelas se iban peleando nuevamente por su bienestar, como siempre Aya quería que no se preocupara por nada y que se quedara en casa hasta sentirse mejor, y Mia por otro lado le exigía que tenía que ser fuerte y no escuchar los malos comentarios que circulaban por la universidad en donde decían, que TA´S Company no habían llamado a ninguna de las pasantes entrevistadas, a parte que se rumoraba que ninguna había dado la talla. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, sobre todo una muy específica que había ocurrido la semana pasada en la visita que le hicieron Rin y Kohaku al abuelo que aún se encontraba en el hospital.

Flash Back.

_Su mente aún estaba muy confundida por aquella entrevista, no entendía por qué no la habían llamado, pero decidió que ese día trataría de poner en segundo plano ese tema, para no demostrarle al abuelo lo mal que se encontraba por esa situación, había decidido llamar a Kohaku para pedirle que la acompañara al Hospital a ver al abuelo, cosa que inmediatamente acepto muy encantado, se notaba que Kohaku aún tenía sentimientos por Rin, pero aun así ella no quería darle carta blanca totalmente hasta no sentirse segura de poder corresponderle al menos en un gran cariño al muchacho, tenía la esperanza que al menos el cariño pudiera llevarla a sentir amor en un futuro._

_Escucho su teléfono indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto, Kohaku estaba afuera esperándola para ir al hospital, debía admitir que su amistad era incondicional y que contaba con él para lo que fuese, varias veces él había sido la única persona con la que podía contar en momentos de tristeza y debilidad, él había sido el único que la apoyaba aun con los sentimientos por ella, en el dolor que aun albergaba en su corazón por Sesshoumaru._

_Respondió un rápido "Voy!", para tomar su pequeña mochila morada y bajar rápidamente a la cocina en donde tomo una bolsa con frutas y dulces que había preparado para llevarle al abuelo, sabía que en aquel lugar no le daban nada de lo que a él le gustaba, y que mejor manera de consentirlo que llevándole sus golosinas y unas frutas._

_-Hola Kohaku!- Saludo al joven con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo fuerte._

_-Jaja, Hola Rin!, estas muy guapa!.- le dijo el chico recibiendo su abrazo, para luego tomarla de la mano para darle una pequeña vuelta._

_No era que se había arreglado demasiado, solo había optado por un jean y una franela blanca unicolor, había dejado su cabello suelto, nada especial, muy deportiva._

_-Jeje, por Dios Kohaku!, si no me eh hecho nada!..., Pero Gracias!- Respondió Rin con un notorio sonrojo._

_-Bueno es que eres hermosa con lo que sea o sin ello.- Dijo en un tono más bajo. Pero rápidamente cambio el tema y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.- Bueno y que tal!? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mostrando un sencillo Corolla plateado muy bien conservado._

_-Oh! Compraste un auto Kohaku?!- Pregunto una incrédula Rin, Kohaku apenas empezaba a trabajar como abogado en una pequeña firma, y estaba creciendo en su área poco a poco, gracias a Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku habían podido hacer carreras cortas en publicidad, mientras que Kohaku estaba terminando la carrera en la misma universidad de Rin._

_-Jeje si, hace tres meses, te... te gusta?- Pregunto sonrojándose._

_-Claro! Esta súper! Felicitaciones! Disculpa que tengas que estrenar el carro conmigo en llevarme a un hospital, no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres... yo…- Fue diciendo mientras su mirada se escondía bajo su flequillo. Pero fue interrumpida._

_-No lo digas Rin. – Dijo muy serio.- No es ninguna molestia, ni tampoco lo veo como obligación. Quiero hacerlo, sabes lo que siento por ti, y más aún eres mi amiga. No se diga más, vamos que se nos hace tarde. – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa._

_- Tarde?, Kohaku pero si aún es temprano. – Continuo diciendo mientras entraba al vehículo y Kohaku cerraba su puerta. Lo vio dar la vuelta, y abrir la puerta del piloto para entrar._

_-Eh, si lo que pasa es que quiero que almorcemos juntos luego de ir a visitar a tu abuelo, no sé si quieras.- Le pregunto con una sonrisa, y muy cerca de ella, ahora los dos dentro del carro._

_-Ah.- era lo único que atinaba decir, tener a Kohaku tan cerca y con esa sonrisa, la ponían nerviosa.- Kohaku, ahm, si claro….- Respondió bajo, mas roja que nunca._

_-Rin…- Dijo Kohaku, acercándose mas. – Yo… no te he olvidado, lo sabes?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos alternando con sus labios._

_Su intención era obvia. Besarla. En la mente de Rin no dejada se repetirse el nombre de Sesshoumaru una y otra vez, sus profundos ojos dorados, observándola, y juzgándola, recriminándole estar en esa situación tan comprometedora con aquel joven, pero también llegaron a su mente los recuerdos dolorosos de aquellas palabras que la habían marcado hasta ese día, y como muchas veces ella había tomado la decisión de continuar con su vida para lograr encontrar al menos una parte de su felicidad, tenía que darse la oportunidad, tenía que intentar al menos un poco. Si no lo hacia su vida seguiría siendo la misma y siempre estaría sufriendo por su amo, su amo que seguramente ya había seguido con su vida siglos atrás, seguramente con una Youkai fuerte, y que le diera respeto y hornos ante sus enemigos, una compañera digna. No como Rin._

_En ese momento lo entendió, si no se daba la oportunidad ahora, nunca lo haría, nunca tendría la fuerza suficiente como para seguir con su vida, no le bastaba con haber escapado de la época feudal, no, el aún estaba en su alma, en su mente en sus venas, en su corazón, y tenía que sacarlo._

_-Sí, Lo se Kohaku.- Respondió tímidamente, para acercarse un poco más.- Yo, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, tu qu…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos cálidos labios que absorbieron sus palabras._

_Aquellos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, reclamando una sutil respuesta que fue recibiendo poco a poco, para intensificar aquel beso y tornarlo posesivo con sutiles mordiscos en su labio inferior Kohaku estaba pidiendo que le diera entrada a su boca, quería profundizar más aquello que se le había negado siglos atrás._

_Rin accedió abriendo sus labios y juntando sus lenguas, entregándose por completo a aquel gesto, sus labios eran suaves, y besaba muy bien, demostraba que era todo un caballero, en ningún momento le había obligado a besarlo, fue ella la que acepto, y le dio permiso de tomar sus labios como ahora lo hacía._

_El beso se fue intensificando, sintió la mano de Kohaku apoyarse en su muslo, como poco a poco iba subiendo hasta su cintura, levantando sutilmente la franela de la chica acariciando directamente la piel de su cuerpo, con sus dedos formaba pequeños círculos en su piel, acariciando su cadera y subiendo a su cintura, subía y bajaba, sus manos tomaron dirección a su espalda, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, chupando y acariciando con su lengua, la estaba seduciendo con esos besos que paraba y volví a empezar, sus manos ahora se encontraban ocupadas en su espalda, en un búsqueda silenciosa, cada vez la apretaba sutilmente un poco más para así quedar casi sobre él, con un ágil movimiento la tomo por su cintura y la levanto para quedar sobre sus piernas._

_-Ah, Kohaku, no creo que esto sea una buena idea... nos…. Nos pueden ver..- Menciono Rin un poco aturdida por lo rápido que iba todo. –_

_-Sh... Que no está pasando nada, solo estoy quiero acariciarte un poco, además los vidrios son bastante oscuros no crees? – respondió rápido a la pregunta que Rin le hizo - … me das permiso Rin?- Le respondió un Kohaku lleno de deseo, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. La Deseaba.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo..- dijo en un susurro._

_Con cuidado de no asustarla, Kohaku tomo sus labios de nuevo pero con más pasión que antes demostrándole su deseo, y llevo nuevamente sus manos a la cintura de Rin, bajando con cuidado a su cadera para meterse dentro de su franela y levantarla poco a poco, al llegar a sus pechos separo sus labios para dar permiso que la prenda pudiera pasar sobre su cabeza._

_Rin estaba aturdida, aun no podía creer que hace pocos instantes estaba hablando tranquilamente con Kohaku, y que ahora estuviese en una posición comprometedora con aquel chico que nunca había tomado en serio en su vida sentimental. Había decidido que Sesshoumaru debía salir de su vida, pero aun así en momentos como el actual no dejaba de tener esperanza que el que le hiciera eso fuese su gran amor imposible._

_Kohaku termino de sacar aquella prenda color blanco por la cabeza de Rin, para dejar a la vista un sujetador color blanco con pequeños adornos de encaje._

_-Eres hermosa... mas de lo que imagine, haces que un simple sujetador se vea como una joya… ah Rin.- Los ojos de Kohaku no dejaban de admirar los pechos de Rin._

_-Ko…Kohaku… no crees que alguien pueda venir o vernos… estamos frente a mi casa.- Dijo Rin con la esperanza de salir de aquella situación. Quería darse una oportunidad con el joven, pero no tan rápido._

_-Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?- Sugirió el joven con una mirada que no pudo descifrar._

_Los ojos de Rin respondieron sin siquiera decir palabras, había sido eso una insinuación a tener sexo!, pero si lo que quería era parar!_

_-Eh, no...- soltó sin pensar, pero al ver la decepción marcada en los ojos del chico, agrego algo mas.-Es muy rápido Kohaku... yo... yo aún... soy…. nueva en este asunto…- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_Un profundo silencio se hizo presente en el vehículo, un atónito Kohaku aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por un lado era una buena noticia que Rin aun fuese virgen, puesto que él quería que ella fuese solo suya, y eso era una buena noticia pero al mismo tiempo le causaba mucha curiosidad como es que una joven de 24 años aun estuviera en esa condición._

_-Tranquila Rin, disculpa yo no debí...- Dijo con una débil sonrisa pero había entendido._

_Con cuidado tomo su rostro y poso un suave beso, y sutilmente acaricio su cintura, separándose lentamente le dijo._

_-El día que estemos juntos te juro que será inolvidable.- dijo acariciando suavemente el encaje del sujetador.- tengo muchas ganas de probarlos.- le dijo posando sus manos lentamente sobre sus senos aun cubierto por la prenda._

_Rin no decía nada, pero tampoco podía su voz se había escondido en algún lugar, se sentía muy apena por la forma tan morbosa en que le hablaba Kohaku, en vez de sentirse excitada, sentía que estaba en un momento súper vergonzoso, era increíble que al que consideraba como una hermano estuviera diciéndole que le deseaba de esa manera._

_Pero ya no había marcha atrás, se había propuesta olvidar a Sesshoumaru, y esa era la mejor manera. Kohaku._

_-Rin?- dijo Kohaku sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Estas bien nena? – Dijo preocupado por el silencio de la chica._

_-Eh… ssi… - No tenía palabras, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación comprometedora con Kohaku, temía que si hería sus sentimientos, acabaría con la buena amistad que habían formado durante tantos años._

_-Rin, si no estás segura de querer intentar esto, no hay problema.- Dijo el chico tratando de animar la notable confusión de la chica._

_-No.- Respondió rápidamente.- Si, si quiero intentarlo Kohaku,….. Lo que sucede es que yo nunca eh tenido una relación, y pues esto para mi es nuevo.- Trato de explicar con razones no tan irreales a sus pensamientos._

_-Entiendo Rin, pero no te preocupes, que yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesites.- Dijo un ya sonriente Kohaku. Nuevamente tomo sus labios con ternura, dándole un mensaje claro. Quería intentarlo. Y ella también._

Fin del Flash Back.

-Awwwwww! Rin Higurashi! Otra vez nos estas ignorando cierto?!.- Exclamo furiosa de sus contantes depresiones o pensamientos ocultos Mia.

-Lo-Lo siento Mia, jeje.- Dijo una recién sorprendida Rin, tenía en mente muchas cosas, por un lado TA´S Company, y por otro Kohaku!, desde ese día no había parado de llamarla y ofrecer llevarla y esperarla para de nuevo llevarla a su casa, y ya no sabía que excusa dar, sabía que la próxima vez en ese auto Kohaku podría intentar algo con ella, y no estaba lista, o no para él.

-Y?, nos vas a contar la verdadera razón para ese ánimo tan deprimente que has tenido estos días?- Pregunto Mia con cara de pocos amigos.

-Rin?- insistió Aya.

-Bien, le diré….. Ah…-Dijo Rin con pesar. – Bueno estoy muy triste por lo de la pasantía. – Soltó rápidamente y se fijó en los rostros de sus amigas, tratando de huir del tema de Kohaku, que sabía que tendría que tocar. Pero al no ver animo de ellas de interrumpir, tuvo que continuar. Y dándose por vencida decidió contarles. – Bueno.. lo otro es… que… Kohaku y yo hemos empezado una…. Ahm… relación?- Esa última palabra la dijo para rápidamente voltearse y darle la espalda a las dos chicas, que aun luego de 5 segundos no habían dicho nada.

-AH!..- Exclamo Mia.- Lo sabiaaa!.- Volvió a gritar.- Últimamente lo he visto mucho caminar por las afueras de nuestras aulas…. Era eso Higurashi!.- Completó.

-Felicidades Rin!.- Le dijo una muy emocionada Aya, que la tomo por lo hombros volteándola para darle un gran abrazo.- Te lo mereces!, ya era hora que te consiguieras un chico guapo!, y Kohaku no está mal. Aprobado!- Grito dando pequeños brincos.

-si… Aprobado Rin!, lo que no apruebo es que tardaras tanto en contarnos… Pero bueno, te perdono.- Dijo Mia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así paso toda esa mañana Rin, escuchando como sus amigas le preguntaban y cuestionaban la relación que ahora mantendría con el chico, ayudándola a olvidarse un poco del tema de TA´S Company.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Kohaku le ofreció llevarla a casa Rin iba a inventar otra excusa, pero sus obstinadas compañeras y amigas, la obligaron a aceptar, diciéndole la verdad, si había aceptado esa relación, pues tendría que afrontar las cosas, si no era mejor que fuese sincera con aquel joven, y no hacerle daño a ese chico que consideraba casi como un hermano.

* * *

><p>Tokio.<p>

TA´S Company.

Luego de un largo día lleno de reuniones, una tras otra, cansado de escuchar las mismas estupideces de siempre, regreso a su oficina con mucha parsimonia, pensando cómo debía manejar el tema de Rin, era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados de la joven en las entrevistas, los comentarios por parte de Jaken habían sido excelentes, y los de Hiten igual, aunque un poco más bajos que los de Jaken, aunque no creía totalmente la opinión de Hiten, puesto que él había presenciado toda la tarde lo que se conversó en esa oficina, y la chica había demostrado tener los conocimientos de una persona capacitada, si no fuese Rin la habría contratado igualmente por las capacidades que demostró, pero aun no era el momento de ingresarla a su empresa, debía arreglar ciertos asuntos inconclusos como por ejemplo estudiar cuidadosamente la actitud de Hiten con Rin, no quería ningún tipo de malentendidos con ese hombre. Sumido en sus pensamientos se detuvo por completo al entrar en su oficina, tardo unos segundos en procesar la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Lárgate. No te he llamado.- Le ordeno a la mujer viéndola con desdén.

-Que descaro!. Es decir que debo venir solo cuando tu me llamas?!, no soy tu puta Sesshoumaru!- Exclamo la mujer.

-No me provoques Sara.- Amenazó.

-JA!, ahora me amenazas! .- Grito exasperada, poniendo las manos en jarra en su cintura. – Mira si eh venido no es por placer!, ha pasado algo….- Termino diciendo en un tono más bajo.

- … - Solo eso recibió de respuesta, un silencio sepulcral.

-Estoy embarazada Sesshoumaru. Tendré un hijo tuyo – Soltó de repente con altanería.

Un silencio demasiado ensordecedor inundo la oficina, sabía que esa mujer solo ocasionaría problemas, desde que la vio en aquel pub, sonriéndole descaradamente, con esa vestimenta reveladora, supo que no sería una muy buena idea enredarse con esa clase de mujer, pero tenía que desahogar sus necesidades sexuales, y ella tenía lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pura lujuria, de eso se trataba esa "relación" si así podría llamarse, solo era sexo, cuando él quisiera y como él lo quisiera, pero siempre había sido muy precavido con esos detalles de los embarazos.

-Búscate otro a quien meterle ese mocoso. No es mío.- Dijo mirándola con odio y repugnancia. Era todo lo que el sentía en ese momento.

-Que!, No soy una puta Sesshoumaru!, solo he estado contigo!, no vengas ahora a dártela de santo, que si estoy embarazada no es por un milagro! Bastante que colaboraste! Y disfrutaste también!.- Le reclamo gritando.

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y pasando detrás de su escritorio tomo un objeto de una pequeña gaveta, busco un bolígrafo y pregunto.

-Cuanto?-

-Que?!.- Exclamo la mujer.

-Cuanto para que te desaparezcas. Y Busque al verdadero padre del mocoso.- Explico su pregunta con pesadez.

-Jum! Hay que ver que eres un impertinente!. Sabes que esto no se quedara así verdad!?.- Reclamo la mujer muy ferozmente.

A lo que Sesshoumaru respondió poniéndose de pie y con grandes zancadas se aproximó a Sara tomándola rápidamente por el cuello apretándola lo suficiente como para que solo le falta un poco de aire. La mujer palideció de inmediato y tratando de zafarse le dijo.

-Suelta..me, Sesshoumaru…-

-Escúchame muy bien mujer, solo te lo diré una vez.- Amenazó.- Búscate otro imbécil a quien meterle un mocoso, no estoy para juegos. La oferta que te acabo de hacer sigue en pie así que dame tu maldita tarifa de puta y lárgate para siempre.- Sara aún estaba muy pálida escuchando con terror las palabras de su interlocutor.- Entendiste?.- Termino de hablar, para luego soltarla con repugnancia. La mujer cayó al suelo soltando un quejido. Mientras Sesshoumaru volvía detrás de su escritorio a tomar la chequera junto con un bolígrafo. La miro con desprecio como se ponía de pie y lo miraba con asco y miedo a tiempo que respondía a su pregunta.

- Se complaciente…..- Dijo con asco mirando al suelo.

Sesshoumaru rápidamente lleno el cheque con una suma más que compensatoria y lo arrojó al suelo con desprecio a los pies de la mujer.

-Largo.- Ordeno dándose vuelta, para quedar viendo a través del gran ventanal de su oficina.

Escuchó como los pasos temblorosos de la mujer se alejaban dejando solo el eco del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Desde que había llegado a esa época su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente que aun en ese tipo de situaciones se exasperaba de no poder apretar con más fuerza su cuello y eliminarla. Habían costumbres que no se podían eliminar. Pero ella valía esas malas experiencias, debía solucionar ese conflicto que tenía, sobre como poder enfrentarla y decirle que ahora era suya y de nadie más. Tomo una decisión ya era hora de la verdad, presiono un botón de su teléfono en su escritorio y espero.

-Dígame Señor! – Se escuchó la chillona voz de Jaken.

-Ven.- Respondió con sequedad.

Se cortó la comunicación, y en menos de 1 minuto el hombre ya estaba tocando en su puerta.

-Señor?- Dijo Jaken con la voz notablemente cansado por el rápido trayecto de su oficina al otro extremo del piso a la oficina de su jefe.

-Despide a mi secretaria y busca una que no sea inútil.- Dio la primera orden.

-Ah? Como, Señor pero si la chica necesita el trabajo, pero que hizo?!- Pregunto un incrédulo Jaken, hace menos de tres días la joven había hablado con el sobre un aumento por que tenía problemas personales y necesitaba el trabajo.

-Dejo pasar a una mujer indeseable.- respondió con pesadez.

-Ah…. Entiendo señor, bueno tranquilo que yo me encargo!- Respondió rápidamente, pronto se le ocurriría algo para ayudar a la chica.

Luego de finiquitar próximas reuniones de nuevos accionistas. Jaken toco el tema tan esperado por Sesshoumaru, Rin.

-Señor, con respecto con la señorita Rin, que debemos hacer?.- Pregunto el hombre. Desde aquella entrevista, Sesshoumaru había dado la orden de esperar, no había dado la autorización de ingresarla a la empresa.

-Ya es hora Jaken, acéptala, pero, la quiero lejos de Hiten, arréglalo.- Ordeno nuevamente a su fiel sirviente, con decisión.

-Eh, pero Amo, Hiten tendría que ser su jefe inmediato!- dijo un confundido Jaken.- Tendría que cambiar a Hiten de departamento Señor o darle unas muy largas vacaciones, usted cree que sea conveniente?, yo creo que pueden sospechar de la chica.- Continuo hablando aquel hombre.

Al no recibir respuesta, el pequeño hombre lanzo un notorio suspiro, y enseguida se tensó al recordar lo que había descubierto dos semanas atrás. Desde el día en que se entrevistó a la no tan pequeña Rin, Sesshoumaru le había ordenado seguir a Rin día y noche, y así lo había hecho, había contratado a los mejores para ese trabajo, pero justo ese día él se había tomado el día para hacer su tarea y se topó con una imagen que nunca se hubiese imaginado, era Rin junto con aquel chico, Kohaku, el aldeano, en una situación bastante comprometedora dentro de un vehículo, que suponía era del mismo, nunca se habría imaginado que aquel joven también estuviese presente en esa época, aún no había tomado la determinación de decirle aquel encuentro a Sesshoumaru, puesto que sabía que no lo tomaría nada bien. Así que decidió borrar esos recuerdos por los momentos. Debía concentrarse en las nuevas asignaciones, y ahora de algo mucho peor Hiten. Jaken sabía que Hiten era un peligro en potencia para Rin, la chica era justo lo que a ese hombre le gustaba, era su tipo de mujer. Jovencitas, inocentes, ingenuas, una presa fácil. Y ahora Sesshoumaru le ponía esa enorme tarea alejarla de ese lobo.

-Si, como diga Señor- Respondió con resignación el fiel sirviente.- Haré milagros…- Termino por decir, tomando notas en su pequeña agenda.

Su destino estaba más que claro, seguiría siendo el niñero de Rin.

* * *

><p>Tokio<p>

Tempo Higurashi.

En aquel templo se respiraba paz, de eso no había duda y eso era lo que más extrañaba Kagome, que había logrado convencer a Inuyasha de que la dejara pasar unos días en casa de su madre con los niños, luego de insistir muchas veces había logrado que el peli plateado aceptara. Extrañaba mucho su antiguo hogar, y aunque ahora tenía una vida muy confortable, el extrañar su casa y querer pasar unos días con su madre no era nada extraño.

La sacerdotisa varias veces había hablado con Inuyasha sobre ese sentimiento, y ambos estaban planeando mudarse nuevamente a la ciudad, la empresa de Inuyasha estaba dando buenos resultados y estaban sopesando la idea de abrir una base en el centro de Tokio. Cosa que tenia de muy buen humor a Kagome.

-Kagome sigo creyendo que no debiste venir, yo estoy bien hija.- Decía su madre preocupada.

-No te preocupes mama, Inuyasha sabe lo preocupada que estoy por el abuelo, solo serán 3 días, no hay problema. – Dijo Kagome, recordando la situación de gravedad del pobre anciano.

-Ah, mi pobre padre, estoy muy angustiada, cada vez que lo veo siento que empeora. Los médicos lo sedan todos los días para que no tenga más ataques, eso sin contar que la última vez que estuvo despierto no sabía quién era.- Termino diciendo la madre de Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, esa situación tenia a todos los miembros de la familia preocupados, no querían ver al pobre anciano sufrir.

Ambas sentadas en la sala aquel lugar hablando de los problemas que le aquejaban a su madre, Kagome quería mucho a su madre y querían ponerse al día, ya eran horas de la tarde y Rin estaría por llegar pero la misma no había aparecido. Cosa que extraño a Kagome, Rin siempre era muy puntual.

Luego de varias horas hablando con su madre Kagome se percató de la hora, ya eran las 7 de la noche y la chica no aparecía, una muy preocupada Kagome cambio el tema de la conversación y le pregunto a su madre.

-Mama, Rin no se ha tardado un poco en llegar?- Pregunto caminando a la cocina, revisando la cena.

-Uhm, si es verdad ya es de noche, déjame intentar llamarla.- Dijo su madre haciendo un ademan de ponerse de pie Kagome la detuvo.

-Yo lo hago, quédate aquí ya estará lista la cena.- Termino Kagome por convencen a su madre, para luego dirigirse a la sala buscando su celular, vio a sus dos niños Keisuke tenía una pelota en las manos mientras Juro trataba de montarse encima de el para quitársela. Kagome sonrió ante tan linda imagen, amaba a sus niños.

-A ver, Keisuke, comparte con tu hermano tu pelota. Ven.- Dijo Kagome tratando de ayudar a Juro con su tarea de quitarle el balón a Keisuke, cuando termino de explicarle al mayor como debía jugar con su hermanito, recordó la razón por la que había salido de la cocina, y busco su celular.

Marco el número de Rin, pero caía la contestadora, intento varias veces, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, automáticamente pensó lo peor, puesto que la chica nunca se demoraba en llegar luego de salir de la universidad, y si era así avisaba a su madre, según la misma. Opto por respirar un par de veces y pensar cómo comunicarse, y recordó rápidamente que Kohaku también estaba en esa misma universidad que Rin, así que decidió llamarlo para preguntarle. Al tercer repique el chico contesto.

-Kagome?.- Fue su saludo con voz de sorpresa.

-He si, hola Kohaku como estas?- Respondió la chica un poco apenada por el motivo de su llamada, aunado que el chico parecía estar ocupado, puesto que al contestar se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa de una mujer.

-Jeje, bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte. – Contesto el chico con cordialidad.

-Bueno, veras, estoy llamando a Rin desde hace unos momentos al celular y cae la contestadora, sé que tu estudias en la misma universidad que ella, y no sé si tu sabrás dond- Su explicación fue interrumpida rápidamente por el chico.

-Ah!, jaja sii!, ella está conmigo!, no te preocupes que se cuidar muy bien de mi novia!- Respondió un Kohaku con risa.

Mientras que una atónita Kagome estaba del otro lado del auricular pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no era que no sabía los sentimientos del chico por Rin, pero también sabia el amor tan profundo que Rin aun sentía por Sesshoumaru, y le parecía algo insólito que ahora ella estuviera con el joven, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba en la mitad de las dos opiniones, por un lado le parecía un poco injusto con Rin, si aún tenía sentimientos por Sesshoumaru estar con Kohaku, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que había pasado demasiado tiempo y sabía que aquel Youkai había continuado con su vida en la época antigua y la chica debía hacer lo mismo.

-Ah, novia eh?- Respondió Kagome luego de unos instantes.

-Si!, puedes creer que por fin cayo a mis pies? Jajaja- Dijo en tono de broma el chico, Mientras que se escuchaba como Rin decía algo del otro lado de la línea.

-Jaja, claro, ahm entonces los espero a los dos? O… no?- Esa última pregunta la hizo con cuidado de no ser inoportuna ante aquella nueva situación.

-Si espéranos, ya estamos por regresar, pasamos un rato por el parque a hablar, pero ya regresaremos. – Respondió Kohaku aun de forma feliz. Se escuchaba que la estaban pasando bien.

-Ahm, jeje, está bien, entonces los esperamos.- Termino la llamada una muy pensativa Kagome, para luego volver a la cocina donde su madre ya terminaba de apagar el fuego indicándole que la cena estaba lista.

Al ver la cara de confusión en su hija, Naomi le pregunto.

-Kagome, está todo bien?- Comenzó, pero luego más preocupada, secando sus manos con un paño dijo.- Rin?, está bien?- Pregunto acercándose a su hija.

-Si… bueno yo diría más que bien…- Dijo para tranquilizar a su madre – Madre, tu sabias sobre la relación que tiene Rin con Kohaku?

-Relación?, cómo?, ellos tienen una relación?- Pregunto Naomi incrédula porque acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, llame varias veces a Rin, y como no contesto, recordé que Kohaku estudiaba con ella, y al llamarlo me dijo que estaba con su novia, ….. Rin. – explico brevemente Kagome.

-Oh!, que sorpresa! Bueno desde hace tiempo sabemos los sentimiento de Kohaku no? – Le dijo a Kagome.

-Si.- Solo respondió eso nuevamente sumida en pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron y al poco tiempo de Kohaku colgar la llamada con Kagome, Rin llego junto con el joven al principio sonriente, pero luego una muy sonrojada Rin, se disculpaba una y otra vez con Kagome y Naomi, explicándoles que se había quedado sin batería, y que no pudo avisar que saldría con Kohaku, mientras que la sacerdotisa solo pedía una explicación con la mirada la pequeña Rin solo se sonrojaba más, al primer instante que pudo opto por separarse un poco de los oídos de Kohaku, para susurrarle a su casi hermana que luego le explicaría la situación.

Para Rin fue una sorpresa que luego de salir de la universidad que Kohaku se encontrara en la salida esperándola. Al principio pensó que lo mejor sería inventar otra excusa y aplazar aquella salida, pero sus amigas rápidamente derribaron sus planes, empujándola a salir con el joven, y aceptando la salida por ella.

El rato no había sido para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario, Kohaku se había comportado como todo un caballero, tratándola más cordialmente que nunca, caminaron un rato por el parque comiendo unos helados y hablando de cosas triviales, en ningún momento el chico la presiono a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en días anteriores, pero si le dejo nuevamente en claro que como novios la buscaría y llevaría todos los días a la universidad, y que cuando estuviera preparada el estaría para ella.

Tanta paciencia la confundía puesto que sabía por cuenta propia que los hombres no era muy paciente con las "nuevas", pero aun así recordó que no se trataba de cualquier hombre si no de Kohaku, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, y ahora novio. Era increíble, no podía creer que ahora era novia de aquel exterminador.

El rato fue muy ameno en la casa de los Higurashi, la cena paso entre risas, e historias de la época feudal, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que lucharon de lado, y como las vueltas de la vida los había llevado a estar sentados en una mesa en la época actual, y las condiciones de vida de cada uno, sumidos en la amena conversación, Rin escucho como su teléfono que estaba conectado al otro lado del comedor sonaba indicándole tener una nueva notificación.

Se levantó con calma, para ir en busca del aparato, y revisar lo que le indicaba su teléfono, que al estar nuevamente encendido recibió todas las notificaciones que no pudo recibir al quedarse sin batería, al ver la notificación, la chica se quedó helada, y su tés se tornó mucho más blanca de lo habitual. Luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte de la chica, los demás se voltearon y al verla de ese color no pudieron evitar preguntarle.

-Rin? Que sucede?- Inicio Kagome.

-Nena estas bien, que tienes, te sientes bien?- Continuo Kohaku, quien ya estaba de pie en camino a Rin.

-….. Lo… Lo logre...- Dijo en susurro la chica.

-Que dices?- Pregunto Kagome.

-QUE LO LOGREEEE!- Grito una muy emocionada Rin, quien abrazo inmediatamente a Kohaku que estaba a su lado, mientras daba pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-Que lograste Rin? – Pregunto Kohaku respondiendo al abrazo de la peli negro, y acompañándola en su emoción.

-Entre en TA`S Company!- Explico Rin, mientras gritaba aún más fuerte.

Todos ya estaban de pie felicitando a Rin, por ese gran triunfo mientras la chica no cabía en la alegría que experimentaba en ese momento, sentía que su vida había dado un nuevo giro y era para mejor, no podía creer que ahora tendría la oportunidad de demostrar sus conocimientos en lo que más le gustaba, y poder optar par aun puesto en aquella empresa que tanto admiraba.

-A ver yo quiero ver el correo!- Exclamo Kagome.

A lo que Rin contesto con un gran grito de emoción, tomando su teléfono, de inmediato amplió aquel correo de admisión y dejo que su ahora novio, Kagome y su madre pudieran leer.

_**Recibido:**_

_**04:30pm- 29/01/2016**_

_**TA´SCompnayE -**_

_**From: TA`S Company Enterprise.**_

_**To: Rin Higurashi. **_

_**Jefe de Operaciones TA`S Company.**_

_**Jaken Orisha. **_

_**Buenas Tardes Srta. Rin Higurashi.**_

_**Con la presente nos dirigimos a usted, para hacer de su conocimiento, que usted, Rin Higurashi, quien cursa la carrera de ingeniería informática, en la Universidad Central de Tokio, quien se identifica con el número de matrícula 575090210 TK. Ha sido aceptada para que realice sus Prácticas Profesionales en TA`S Company Enterprise Ubicada en 5-3-2 Tsukiji, Chuo-ku, Edificio TA`S Company Enterprise. Durante el periodo 01 de Febrero al 01 de 01 de Agosto del presente año, en el horario de la tarde de 1pm-6pm, en el área de Informática. En el cual se evaluaran sus conocimientos y capacidades para poder optar por un puesto fijo.**_

_**Felicidades, deseamos pase feliz fin de semana. **_

_**Atentamente. **_

_**Jaken Orisha. **_

_**TA´S Company Enterprise.**_

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno!<p>

Espero les guste este nuevo Capitulo! ya nuestra historia se esta desarrollando, espero me den su opinión sobre este nuevo acontecimiento de Rin con Kohaku, tiene su propósito lo prometo!

Tratare de actualizar pronto, jeje me he tardado mucho en subir los anteriosres capitulos asi qeu tratare de corregir eso!.

Espero sus Reviewsss!

Bueno Feliz fin de semana!

KathG.


End file.
